FIREBORN
by PotterKhaleesi
Summary: Le jour de ses sept ans, Harry découvre qu'il possède un étrange don qui lui permet entre autre de réaliser les vœux. Suivez Harry à Poudlard où il va devenir son propre homme quitte à faire des choix étranges. Quirell semble être un homme bien malheureux, il ne va tout de même pas le laisser se lamenter sans rien faire ! Slash.
1. Prologue

**FIREBORN**

 **Bonjour !**

 **Merci de m'avoir signalé le problème avec ma fiction. C'est la première fois que je publiais et il semblerait que mon logiciel de traitement de texte produise un drôle d'effet. J'espère donc que cette version office ira mieux. Bonne lecture !**

 **(Je précise bien sur qu'aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient qu'ils sont propriété de la génialissime J.K. Rowling)**

 **Prologue**

C'était une bien étrange journée. Un garçon marchait lentement dans les rues de Privet drive, réfléchissant aux événements qui s'étaient produits un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

A quatre heure ce matin, sa vieille cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'était mise à brûler si fort que la douleur l'avait tirée de son sommeil. Tous son corps s'était mis à le lancer violemment, chacun de ses os sembla se briser milles fois, ses muscles s'embrasèrent, sa peau parut se déchirer en d'ardents lambeaux, sa chaire pareille à un brasier incandescent. Tout à coup, ce fut l'obscurité complète. Il était comme mort. Un voile était tombé devant ses yeux, il ne sentait plus rien. Il lui paru tout de même apercevoir une ombre au dessus de lui. A travers ses yeux mis clos il cru voir un pan de cape noire, lacérée et usée jusqu'à la corde. Sa conscience se perdit alors dans les limbes.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le monde était couleur de cendre. Son lit en était entièrement couvert sans qu'il ne su pourquoi. Dans sa grande confusion, il nota qu'il n'avait ni faim, ni soif, ni froid pour la première fois de sa vie. Il s'était alors levé doucement par crainte de s'évanouir et s'était pincé très fort. Il voulait croire qu'il s'était agit d'un quelconque mauvais rêve, pourtant il était forcé de constater qu'il était bel et bien éveillé et que le drôle de tat se trouvait toujours sur son lit. Quelque chose s'était produit, il ne pouvait le nier. Sa petite montre indiquait six heure et demi. La réalité le frappa alors en pleine face. Sa tante, Pétunia Dursley, allait bientôt venir le chercher pour qu'il exécute ses corvées quotidiennes. Si elle voyait les cendres sur ses draps, il serait enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier toute la semaine, sans boisson ni nourriture. En effet, les Dursley, qui avaient recueilli le garçon à la mort de ses parents, abhorraient tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Ils détestaient donc cordialement le jeune Harry à qui il arrivait toute sorte de choses étranges. Les punitions qui suivaient étaient souvent terribles et éprouvantes, la simple idée d'en recevoir une lui glaça le sang. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Les cendres DEVAIENT disparaître, vite! Mais où les jeter ? Il était enfermé à double tour dans le cagibi qui lui servait de chambre. La panique devint telle que sa respiration se fit laborieuse et, prit de vertiges, il tomba sur le lit.

Il fut étonné de le trouver intact, les draps bien propres et bien tirés. L'étrangeté de la situation le laissa perplexe et étourdi quoi qu'il ne demeura pas longtemps dans cet état. Bientôt une volée de coup résonna contre la vielle porte de bois et le son d'un loquet que l'on déverrouille retentit sous l'escalier.

-Garçon ! Garçon ! Sors tout de suite ! Le petit déjeuné ne va pas se préparer tout seul !

-Oui tante Pétunia, répondit docilement Harry. Il avait décidé de faire fit de ce qui s'était produit pour ne pas déplaire à son infâme tante bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre envie de cuisiner. Le manque de sommeil et la peur le tiraillaient. VRAIMENT, il ne voulait pas le préparer ce repas.

Mais lorsqu'il se trouva devant la gazinière, le petit déjeuné attendait déjà, fumant et frémissant dans une poêle. Harry n'y comprit rien. Le lard et les œufs ne s'étaient pourtant pas mis sur le feu tout seuls. Petunia poussa un petit cri perçant, et, après s'être ressaisit, scanda le nom de son mari qui arriva aussitôt dans la petite cuisine.

-Quoi ? Qu'a-t- _il_ encore fait ? Gronda-t-il, l'air menaçant.

Le garçon se mit à souhaiter très fort que cela ne soit pas l'œuvre d'une de ses bizarreries, sinon il aurait de gros ennuis, et la poêle disparut dans l'instant du fourneau. Son oncle et sa tente sursautèrent et Vernon, car c'est ainsi que se prénommait l'horrible bonhomme , s'avança vers le garçon à une vitesse qui parut surprenante pour un homme de sa corpulence.

-Tu es un monstre ! Le premier coup vola. Comme tes parents ! Une gifle frappa Harry en plein visage et l'envoya s'écraser contre le frigidaire. Mais tu vas voir. Grogna-t-il plein de rage. Je vais te rendre normal moi ! Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi...

Et ce fut une pluie de coups qui s'abattit sur le pauvre garçon. Malgré les sanglots et les supplications, le méchant homme continua à s'acharner sur l'enfant. Il ne vit pas que chaque larme qui tombait sur les plaies fraîchement ouvertes d'Harry les guérissait instantanément. Vernon, à bout de souffle, décida de contempler son œuvre. Ce qu'il vit le figea d'effroi. Il devient d'abord très pale, puis très bleu pour finalement virer au verdâtre tandis qu'il fixait son neveux de ses petits yeux porcins. Non seulement le garçon se portait-il comme un charme, assis sur le carrelage, mais son apparence avait quelque chose de différent. Sa peau était plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire, plus laiteuse et satinée. Elle contrastait admirablement avec ses cheveux noir de jais, mi-longs et soyeux. Ses trait étaient si fins que l'enfant ressemblait à un tableau de maître dont chaque élément aurait été pensé pour être le plus charmant et le plus harmonieux possible. Son regard vert émeraude était encore plus singulier qu'à l'accoutumé. Des lumières semblaient danser sous ses iris, les faisant miroiter de milles reflets de jade absolument captivants.

Harry regarda son oncle avec une tristesse infinie. Le plus pur et déchirant des sons s'éleva alors de ses lèvres rouges. L'espace d'un instant, l'âme des Dursley fût touchée dans ses tréfonds. Le chant les bouleversa et quelque chose changea dans leur cœur. Vernon tomba à genoux et enlaça le garçon. Ce fut ensuite un moment des plus inouïs. Pétunia lui dit qu'elle se chargerait de cuisiner et qu'il pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait. Harry demanda à sortir prendre l'air et à son plus grand étonnement on ne lui refusa pas. Il marchait donc dans le quartier, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, tournant et retournant les événements de la matinée dans sa tête, espérant en tirer quelque information qui ferait sens.

Soudain, une vague sensation de chaleur se rependit dans ses entrailles. A la recherche de son origine, il se mis à observer la rue frénétiquement. Rien. Finalement il tourna les talons et aperçu miss Figg en train de tailler sa haie.

-Bonjour Harry comment vas-tu ? Quel beau garçon tu es devenu ! Ca te fait quel âge ? Demanda-t-elle la voie pleine de tendresse. Harry se demanda depuis quand il était beau. Jamais on ne lui avait fait le moindre compliment sur son physique, lui qui était trop petit et trop mince pour son âge.

-Bonjour Miss Figg, j'ai six ans.. Non, sept aujourd'hui. Répondit-il calmement.

-Joyeux anniversaire dans ce cas mon bonhomme, c'est un grand jour ! Sais tu que dans la plupart cultures le chiffre sept est connu pour détenir de grands pouvoirs magiques ?

-Je ne savais pas.. Merci bonne journée Miss.

Harry souhaita qu'il eut directement huit ans car il y avait déjà eu bien trop de magie ce matin. Curieusement, il lui sembla voir le monde avec plus de hauteur. Alors qu'il se demandait quelle folie le prenait il ressenti de nouveau la chaleur dans son ventre. Il vit alors une lueur ténue, d'un gris terne, qui encadrait la figure de la dame.

Il ne tarda pas rentrer. Le midi, il partagea à table le repas des Dursley. Il mangea plus par gourmandise que par réel besoin. Personne ne lui adressa la parole. On ne lui donna pas de nouvelles corvées. Au soir, il put même se laver dans la grande salle de bain de l'étage. Repensant à la phrase de miss Figg il jeta un coup d'œil curieux au miroir, tachant de voir si la nuit l'avait vraiment rendu beau garçon ce qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde. Il n'y aperçu qu'une vive lumière blanche teintée de noir.

 **J'espère que le prologue vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions dans les reviews. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, sauf si vous vous désintéressez de ma fiction. Je l'abandonnerai. J'ai déjà une idée précise des chapitres qui vont suivre ainsi que de la fin, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous me donnerez la motivation d'aller au bout (si je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai prévu, il y aura 20 chapitres !).**

 **Merci de votre passage, bonne journée/soirée !**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Les Voeux de Petunia

**Je poste ce nouveau chapitre très tôt pour me faire pardonner de ma bourde de la dernière fois ^^ (si vous prenez cette histoire en cour, le prologue était illisible à cause mon logiciel de traitement de texte).**

 **Je suis une grande fan de contes et de Disney. Si vous aussi, vous connaissaient peu être la série Once Upon A Time -ouat pour les intimes-, sinon je vous la recommande. J'ai vraiment adoré leur manière de séquencer les épisodes avec des flash back sur les contes. Je pense emprunter ce procédé dans ma fiction avec soit des passages en lien avec le vœu du personnage, soit un résumé de conte inventé ou préexistant auquel je ferai allusion par la suite. Ces _passages_ seront facultatifs pour la compréhension de l'histoire, ce n'est qu'une petite originalité que je me ferai un plaisir d'écrire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez pour ce chapitre, si ça vous plaît je met ça au menu :).**

 **Merci à ShannaRya et à ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs reviews encourageants et à ceux qui m'ont contactée par MP.**

 **La Reine des neiges d'après Andersen**

 _Il y a bien longtemps de cela, il existait un miroir que l'on disait enchanté par le diable lui même. Il était convoité par maint sorciers tant son pouvoir était grand. En effet, quiconque s'y réfléchissait ne voyait dans son reflet que le Médiocre et le Laid. Quelle formidable arme que celle qui fait perdre tout Orgueil à ses ennemis. Un jour que son propriétaire volait haut au dessus des nuages, le miroir tomba et se brisa en une multitude de fragments tous dissemblables._

 _Deux enfants jouaient dans les roses à quelques lieux de là. Key et Gerda étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et s'aimaient tendrement. Leur familles étaient pauvres et partageaient une petite cour sur les toits qu'ils avaient fleuri joliment. C'est là que les deux compères passaient le plus clair de leur temps à inventer mille et un jeux délicieux. Alors qu'il allait offrir la plus belle des roses à la charmante Gerda, une étrange poussière argentée entra dans l'oeuil du garçon. « Que cette rose est laide » pensa-t-il d'un coup, et il en arracha chaque pétale. Même Gerda lui sembla laide lorsqu'il la revit, il fut si méchant avec elle qu'elle en pleura toute la nuit. Dès lors, il n'adressa plus la parole aux gens que pour se moquer d'eux et on se mit à dire dans le village que c'était devenu un garçon fort méchant. Il ne voyait plus la beauté que dans l'ordre total et quand vient l'hiver, il se découvrit une passion pour les flocons de neige bien réguliers qui étaient devenus pour lui les plus belles des fleurs. Un soir, une femme de glace l'enleva sur son traîneau._

 _Gerda n'eut de cesse que le trouver et, après moult aventures elle arriva enfin devant le château de la reine des neiges. La maîtresse des lieux absente, elle chercha partout le petit Key et le retrouva bleu de froid, assis devant un casse tête de glace. Il ne la voyait pas, il ne la sentais pas tandis qu'elle se pressait contre son petit dos, il ne pensait qu'à réussir le puzzle en échange duquel la reine des neiges lui avait promis le monde. Gerda chanta alors la chanson de leur enfance « Les roses poussent dans la vallée où l'enfant Jésus vient nous parler »*. Key se mit à pleurer et ses larmes dégagèrent la poussière de miroir qui logeait dans son œil. Il la reconnu alors et l'embrassa. Ils s'enfuirent et coulèrent des jours heureux dans leur cher village._

*Il s'agit mot pour mot de la chanson imaginée par Andersen

 **Résumé du Prologue**

 **Vous est-il déjà arrivé de passer une sale journée ?**

 **Le jour de ses sept ans, le jeune Harry est confronté à bien des épreuves. Il est réveillé au matin par une par une douleur telle qu'il a l'impression de mourir, il est sujet à de la magie accidentelle qui courrouce son oncle et sa tante et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il chante de quand il pleure, gagne** **cinq centimètres et voit de drôles de lumières autour du visage des gens.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Les vœux de Petunia**

Depuis ce jour là, Harry put réaliser et voir tout sorte de choses impossibles.

Il lui suffisait de faire un souhait pour qu'une drôle de magie réalise son vœux. Une chaude journée d'été, il avait par exemple souhaité vivre sous d'autres latitudes et s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'une forêt boréale qui pouvait aussi bien se trouver au Canada qu'en Finlande. Il avait eu grand peine à rentrer. Mort de fatigue il s'était endormi sous un arbre et s'était réveillé de bon matin dans son propre lit. Il avait également souhaité un beau déguisement pour carnaval et avait eu en retour la plus jolie tenue de merlin jamais vue. Le chapeau semblait tout droit sorti de l'apprenti sorcier de fantasia et chacune des constellations imprimées était brodée de riches pierreries qui scintillaient comme de véritables étoiles. Harry fit sensation à l'école et on lui remit de suite le prix du meilleur déguisement.

Certaines personnes lui apparaissent également plus lumineuses que d'autres. En effet, de chaque être émanait une faible lumière mais certains étaient entourés de brillants halos colorés qui reflétaient, selon Harry, la nature de leur âme.

Le don avait tout de même des limites et il ne pouvait changer le cœur des gens (la petite Camille ne l'aimerait-elle donc jamais ? Toutes les autres filles de l'école étaient folles de lui) ou influer sur la vie et la mort. De crainte de ne souhaiter quelque chose de travers, ou pire, quelque chose de dangereux, Harry contrôlait sans cesse ses pensées et passait de longues heures à méditer dans sa chambre prétextant des devoirs longs et compliqués.

Sous réserve de ne pas parler de sa "magie" à son oncle et sa tante, ceux-ci le traitaient désormais comme un enfant normal quoi que le garçon ne fut jamais gâté comme son cousin, Dudley. Son unique corvée était de sortir les poubelles mais il aidait souvent Petunia au jardin. Quand sa floraison était plus belle que celles de ses voisins, elle lui adressait un grand sourire et lui préparait une excellente limonade maison en gage de remerciement. Il avait également récupéré l'ancienne chambre de son cousin (il s'y sentait d'ailleurs bien plus à son aise).

Harry avait maintenant beaucoup de temps et d'espace pour s'épanouir en dehors des cours mais il s'avéra qu'il s'ennuyait beaucoup. Après tout il n'avait jamais eu de loisirs et trouvait difficilement comment occuper ses heures creuses. Il décida donc de se consacrer à l'étude de son don. Il dévalisa d'abord la bibliothèque mais les livres qu'il en tira traitaient tous de concepts complexes et métaphysiques dont il ne comprenait pas un traître mot. Il se résolu finalement à bâtir son savoir sur des connaissances empiriques qu'il consignait dans un petit carnet bleu azur. En effet, bien que le contenu des livres lui échappa, il avait saisit parfaitement la notion de "démarche scientifique" et s'appliquait à lister les mécanismes qui lui avaient permis de faire appel à son pouvoir. Sa première conclusion fut que le seul moyen de réaliser ces petits miracles était qu'il y mette toute sa volonté, de cette façon seulement parvenait-il à faire plier la réalité à son désir. La plupart de ses tentatives échouaient lamentablement car il lui était difficile de n'être habité que par une seule pensée -bien que la méditation l'y aida fortement-. Il se dit naïvement qu'il lui suffisait de se forger une volonté de fer et son pouvoir obéirait. Peut être que la belle Camille lui succomberait enfin si il parvenait à faire apparaître à ses pieds des robes majestueuses et de riches bijoux en un battement de cils.

oOo

Une année s'écoula paisiblement. Harry avait fait énormément de progrès avec le don et le contrôlait déjà passablement bien. L'hiver avait été terrible et les rosiers de Privet drive n'avaient donnés pratiquement aucune fleur. Tôt ce matin la, Mme Dursley se tenait devant la fenêtre, lorgnant avec envie le jardin de son "foutu voisin" dont les parterres avaient été miraculeusement épargnés par le mauvais sort. Devant l'air peiné de sa tante à qui il avait depuis longtemps pardonné une vie de mauvais traitement au profit de ces derniers mois de relative tendresse, il murmura doucement:

-Ma tente, si tu le désires, je peux couvrir ton jardin de fleurs à en faire pâlir toute l'Angleterre.

Petunia parut tiraillé entre sa peur de la magie et son envie de ridiculiser son "connard chanceux de voisin". Elle finit par répondre à voix basse:

-Fais le Harry je serai contente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'aube perça à travers les toits, illuminant la cour de ses doux rayons. On put alors voir en pleine lumière des fleurs des plus exquises ouvrir leurs corolles pour boire la lumière du soleil. On trouvait maintenant sous les fenêtres du 4 Privet Drive des hortensias de toutes couleurs, de somptueux bégonias, des pensées de la taille du poing, des tulipes et des jonquilles magnifiques mais le plus spectaculaire était sans nul doute les rosiers. Les arbustes, taillés en forme de cœurs, étaient autant de merveilles pour la vue et dégageaient quelques parfums exquis. Petunia en fut émue aux larmes, il lui semblait qu'elle avait le paradis au pied de sa porte. Elle qui avait toujours adoré les jardins à l'anglaise où la nature, tout en conservant un semblant d'ordre, donnait libre court à ses extravagances. Elle ne pipa mot et embrassa chaudement le garçon sur le front qui se trouva en plein émoi devant cet acte d'amour spontané.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas du tout mes bizarrerie ma tante. Mais je peux rendre notre vie tellement belle si tu me laisse en user de temps en temps. Je connais tous tes rêves, je sais par exemple que tu as toujours voulu voir l'Amérique, les comédies musicales de Broadway, les magasins, ces choses là. Si seulement tu n'avais pas peur de l'avion tu pourrais y aller... Moi je peux t'y emmener. Rien qu'une journée, personne n'en serait rien. Ça serait notre secret.

Harry regretta aussitôt ses propos. Il avait parlé sous le coup de l'émotion et craignait d'avoir tout gâché. Il attendit la gifle, tête baissé, honteux d'avoir poussé sa chance et d'avoir reparlé du don à sa tante. Comment supporterait-il à nouveau toute la rancœur et la méfiance dont il était autrefois l'objet ? Mais la gifle ne vient pas. Une main froide se posa sur sa joue et lui releva le visage. Petunia, les yeux brillants déclara comme dans un rêve:

-J'adorerai ça fiston.

Harry en pleura de joie.

Que le garçon était pur et doux, pensa Petunia. Comment avait-il pu lui paraître si mesquin ? Elle avait l'impression de parler à une fée exauçant ses vœux, ne demandant qu'un peu d'affection en retour. Comment sa vision avait-elle pu être à se point obscurcie ? Certes elle avait jalousé sa sœur toute sont enfance. Petunia Dursley, née Evans, aimait tant les contes que, étant enfant, elle rêvait tous les soirs de mondes magiques et de pouvoirs extraordinaires . Voilà qu'elle s'était trouvé reléguée au rang de spectatrice de la fabuleuse histoire de Lily Evans. Pourtant jamais elle ne l'avait haie. Que s'était-il produit ? Le jour ou le garçon avait sangloté, assis sur le carrelage de sa petite cuisine, il lui avait semblé entendre le plus beau son du monde, et maintenant les roses ! Il avait délogé le morceau de miroir qui rendait tout malsain à ses yeux (voir _La Reine des neiges_ d'après Andersen) et depuis elle se repentait, revenant petit à petit dans la vie de son neveu, essayant d'être bonne avec lui.

Il fut convenu qu'ils quitteraient la maison un jour où Vernon et Dudley seraient tous deux occupés ce qui arriva bien vite.

Le lendemain, à l'occasion du jour du travail, l'école du quartier envoya chaque enfant passer une journée avec le parent de son choix pour découvrir son métier. Mr Dursley marmonna que les fonctionnaires trouvaient vraiment toujours le moyen d'en faire moins pour gagner autant et que ces gens la étaient vraiment des fainéants finis. Dudley, qui avait pris l'habitude d'être de l'avis de père, décida bien sur de visiter la fabrique de perceuses tandis que Harry optait pour la découverte du ménage avec Petunia bien qu'il connu fort bien la chose pour y avoir consacré sept années de sa vie.

La femme était si excitée quand Harry revient à la maison qu'elle manqua trois fois de tomber, deux fois de se cogner la tête et une fois de se rompre le coup. Elle lui intima de la suivre et le conduisit dans la grande suite parentale. Elle fouilla longuement un petit cabinet d'où elle sorti une épaisse liasse de billets.

-Nous les changerons là bas ! Elle était si énergique que lorsqu'elle saisit le bras du garçon un petit cri de douleur lui échappa. Oh excuse moi Harry ! Tu es sur que tu peux le faire alors ?

C'était une bonne question. Si il lui était désormais facile de réaliser ses propres vœux, il n'avait jamais rien souhaité pour personne au part avant. Quoi que ! Il avait voulu que le jardin fleurisse pour Petunia la veille ! Il pouvait le faire ! Il fallait juste qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Une vive envie de faire quelque chose de bien. Une vive envie de plaire à sa tante et de la rendre heureuse. Le bruit sourd d'un klaxon les fit sursauter et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ils traversèrent le boulevard de leur mieux.

La journée fut magnifique, il visitèrent New York tant qu'ils purent, les allées de central parc, les échoppes de la cinquième avenue et bien évidement les théâtres de Broadway. Il changèrent un peu d'argent en dollars à WallStreet, s'achetèrent une glace puis un hot dog, flânant le long des rues.

Une fois de retour à la maison, quoi qu'un peu déçus que la journée s'achève déjà, ils s'assirent dans le canapé à capitons et plaisantèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes sur le show de claquette qu'ils avaient aperçu à Time Square. La sonnette retentit et dissipa le rêve. A la porte se pressaient déjà les corpulentes silhouettes de Vernon et de son fils.

Petunia fut radieuse toute la semaine et les semaines qui suivirent. Chaque soir elle bordait Harry et l'embrassait sur le front avant de réserver la pareille à Dudley. Harry se dit que ce n'était pas si mal de rendre les gens heureux. En tout cas l'aura de sa tante avait gagné au moins cinq ou six teintes de blanc. Le halo représentait-il donc l'humeur ? Il voulait vraiment en savoir plus.

 **Voilà! Chers lecteurs, si ça vous plait toujours la suite sortira vendredi prochain. Le prologue et le premier chapitre avaient surtout pour but de vous planter le décors et de vous présenter Harry qui est un adorable petit bout de chou avec de drôles de pouvoirs et un caractère bien à lui. Les talents d'Harry ont bien sur une explication. Si vous avez une idée sur leur origine, n'hésitez pas à la mettre en review (Je sème des indices depuis le prologue comme les galets blancs du Petit Poucet!). J'aime bien quand les lecteurs peuvent participer à l'histoire et j'aurai besoin d'un OC pour la suite. Le premier à deviner la source des pouvoirs d'Harry pourra me soumettre le personnage de son choix -un gamin de 11 de la maison Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle de préférence- qui aura un rôle important. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner pour la gloire. Le chapitre deux est riche en informations, il va beaucoup vous simplifier la tâche.**

 **Je ne vous dis pas grand chose sur la façon dont je vais conduire cette fiction ce qui est volontaire, vous allez surement être surpris (quoi que quelqu'un à déjà vu venir quelque chose qui figure dans le prochain chapitre. Bravo, il n'y avait qu'un détail qui allait dans ce sens et encore c'était pas évident du tout! Tu as mérité que je te cite ^^).**

 **Dans le chapitre deux Harry va enfin recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard ! Je vous préviens, ça va être dense !**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Le départ

**Bonjour a tous !**

 **Un grand merci pour vos MP et reviews, je vous retrouve pour ce deuxième chapitre qui risque d'être un peu long car j'ai vraiment beaucoup, BEAUCOUP d'idées. Désolé à ceux qui se sont plaints des fautes, je me suis relue et j'en ai supprimé une bonne partie. Si vous avez le courage de me lister celles qui restent, je me dépêcherai de corriger.**

 **Si vous avez décidé de lire les contes en début de chapitres, sachez que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec celui là. Je n'arrivais pas à en trouver un qui collait comme je voulais avec la trame de mon histoire et j'ai fini par l'écrire moi même en m'inspirant de la belle et la bête et d'une citation qui me trotte toujours dans la tête quand je pense à un des personnages principaux de ce chapitre. Soyez indulgents, c'est le premier conte que j'écris. Si vous connaissez un de plus indiqué je serai curieuse de savoir lequel, si ça se trouve j'ai loupé l'évidence ! Envoyez moi le titre par MP ou par review !**

 **« Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être […]. Rares sont ceux qui ont l'intelligence de voir qui se cache derrière le masque. » Phèdre**

 **Le vagabond**

 _C'est dans un lointain royaume, il y a longtemps de cela, que se déroule notre histoire. Un pauvre jeune homme errait sur les chemins, ayant reçu pour seul héritage quelques écus qu'il eu tôt fait de dépenser pour s'acheter du pain. La route était déserte, il n'y avait pas grande circulation dans cette partie de la forêt. Les badauds lui avaient fortement déconseillés de s'y aventurer car on racontait que tous ceux qui y avaient pénétré n'étaient jamais revenus. Lui n'avait pas peur, il n'avait que deux jours de rations et c'était le plus court chemin pour se rendre sur la côte où il comptait devenir marin. « De toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre » pensa-t-il. A mesure qu'il avançait, le chemin devenait de plus en plus étroit et la végétation de plus en plus denses. A ce rythme il allait devoir dormir dans la forêt à la merci des bêtes sauvages et des brigands, en ce temps là les bois n'étaient pas surs._

 _A sa grande surprise, il vit des tourelles se découper à travers l'épais feuillage. Bientôt ce fût toute une ville qui se tient devant lui. C'était un endroit magnifique aux rues pavées d'or et aux villas toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Cependant il ne vit personne et se pressa vers le château pour y demander l'hospitalité. Il toquât à la grande porte de bois et on lui cria :_

 _-File vite pauvre sot, la Reine va sortir faire sa balade à 19h pile ! Si tu es vu on te tuera !_

 _Il courut se cacher derrière un muret d'argent et entendit un bruit de sabots tintant sur le paver. Il ne put résister à l'envie de regarder la Reine que nul ne devait voir. Devant ses yeux, il y avait le plus beaux des trésors de toute la ville. Elle était si belle qu'il en tomba (physiquement) à la renverse, il se dit que si elle était aussi bonne qu'elle était charmante, elle lui laisserait peut être passer la nuit dans son château. La jeune femme tourna son beau visage aux yeux fermés vers le bruit et hurla :_

 _-Gardes ! Saisissez vous de celui qui veut imposer sa laideur à ma vue ._

 _Des gardes montés surgirent du châteaux et se jetèrent à ses trousses._

 _-Grâce, grâce ! S'époumona le jeune homme._

 _Il passa en courant devant le cheval blanc de la damoiselle qui rua. La Reine dut ouvrir ses yeux clos pour tenter de regagner son équilibre. Échouant lamentablement, elle tomba nez à nez avec le vagabond. Elle le scruta d'abord, puis se pinça l'arrête du nez d'incompréhension._

 _-Relâchez la gredin ! Tonnèrent les gardes._

 _-Laissez ce jeune homme tranquille, dit cette dernière qui n'avait cessé de le regarder incrédule. Il est beau... »._

 _Qu'y a-t-il de surprenant à cela vous demandez vous ? Eh bien la princesse faisait l'objet d'une terrible malédiction. Elle était née si belle qui le soleil lui souriait, l'or et les gemmes remontaient du cœur de la terre pour la voir, les rivières se détournaient de leur lits pour qu'elle s'y baigna ce qui apporta à la cité une formidable opulence. Elle grandi avec une haute estime d'elle même, une arrogance rare et une cruauté qui dénotait avec son visage d'ange. Le jour de ses seize ans, une vielle femme vient se présenter au château et la princesse se mit à la tourmenter de mille façons. C'est alors que la vielle se transforma en fée et proposa un marché au Roi. Si il la laissait punir sa fille à la hauteur de son affront, elle couvrirait les rues d'or et d'argent. Il accepta et la fée maudit la jeune fille. Elle verrait maintenant les gens tels qu'ils sont réellement : envieux, avares de gloire et de richesses, fourbes, vicieux et j'ai passe... Tous les corps qu'elle regardait étaient d'une grande laideur, son père était un monstre d'avarice et son reflet dans la glace était si affreux qu'elle pensa s'arracher les yeux. Depuis ce jour, elle ne voulut plus jamais voir ou être vue._

 _Aussi comprenez sa surprise quand elle observa le vagabond et qu'elle le trouva beau. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, le jeune homme avait un cœur d'or ce qui lui donnait, aux yeux de la Reine, l'air d'un prince charmant. Elle lui dit alors qu'elle se sentait bien seule et qu'elle le priait de rester, ce qu'il fit. Ils devinrent bons amis et bientôt la conduite du garçon détient sur la jeune femme. Un jour qu'ils se baladaient dans la forêt, il la sauva de la morsure d'un serpent venimeux et, en guise de remerciement, elle lui donna un véritable baisé d'amour. La malédiction fut levée car quelqu'un était tombé amoureux d'elle pour la personne qu'elle était et non pour sa divine apparence. Elle vit de nouveau le vrai visage des gens (ou leur masque de chaire ?) mais ne s'y trompa plus et continua de chercher à connaître leur cœur avant de les juger. On les maria et jamais des souverains ne gouvernèrent avec tant de bonté._

 **Il y a deux morales à ce conte, tout d'abord les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent : celui qui est Beau peut être cruel, le Pauvre avoir plus de richesse dans le cœur qu'un Roi et le Bienveillant avoir recours aux méthodes les plus sombres pour arriver à ses fins. La deuxième, c'est que personne n'est déterminé et que chacun peut changer si on lui donne une chance.**

 **Vous vous demandez à quel personnage je fais référence lorsque je parle du « Bienveillant » ? Hélas il n'appartient pas à cette histoire là...**

 **Résumé**

 **Harry était un petit garçon maltraité jusqu'au jour de ses sept ans où sa magie se réveille. Grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs qui lui permettent d'exaucer les vœux et de percevoir les auras il se réconcilie avec sa famille.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Un baiser, une lettre et une machination**

L'impossible s'était produit, aux yeux de sa tante Harry était passé de souillon à septième merveille du monde depuis leur excursion à New York. Si Vernon et Dudley l'ignoraient cordialement, Mme Dursley semblait se retrouver en lui un peu plus chaque jour. Elle l'avait bercé des histoires qui la faisaient rêver à son âge et, contrairement à son cousin joufflu, Harry avait été fasciné. Petunia les racontait si bien ! Qui eut cru qu'elle eut un tel talent de conteuse ! Ils en discutaient longuement en préparant des gâteaux pour les deux ogres de la famille dans une routine agréable.

Mais venons en à l'instant crucial : le jour de ses dix ans où Harry lisait un livre que Petunia lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire. Il était au parc et profitait tranquillement de ses vacances. Il avait aperçu Camille tout prêt de lui, assise dans l'herbe et avait pris la résolution de surmonter sa timidité et de lui parler. Il s'en était approché à pas feutré, comme si elle avait été un petit animal qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer. Quand il s'était trouvé suffisamment proche, il avait rassemblé son courage et avait déclaré d'un ton plaisant :

-Bonjour Camille !

-Oh. Bonjour.

La réponse était un peu froide, l'affaire s'annonçait compliquée. Il ne se laissa pas démonter, il allait l'engager cette conversation !

-Quelesttonvœuxlepluscher ?

Il avait complètement paniqué et il avait fait une gaffe. Elle parut surprise, Harry pria pour qu'elle n'ait rien compris.

-Tu es un garçon bizarre Harry, dit-elle sans méchanceté.

-Désolé, c'était un question stupide, je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter. A plus tard.

Le garçon tourna les talons une petite larme à l'oeuil. « J'ai eu l'air vraiment idiot » pensa-t-il. Alors qu'il allait partir, il entendit une toute petite voix dire :

-Un ami.

-Pardon ? Harry fit volte face plus vite que l'éclair.

-Je voudrais seulement un vrai ami.

Ils se mirent à parler plus naturellement. Ainsi, il apprit que les parents de Camille avait une ferme et qu'elle adorait les animaux. Ils la laissaient élever toute sorte de bêtes dans leur grande cour. Elle raconta avec amusement qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à garder ses cailles en vie plus de quelques mois car elles étaient très fragiles. Elle les « ressuscitait » chaque printemps grâce aux tonnes de petits œufs qu'elles laissaient derrière elles. Elle était également responsable d'un couple de paon, d'un canard mandarin qu'elle avait nommé après sa grand mère (leur démarche avaient, selon elle, un je ne sais quoi de semblable) et d'un jeune berger allemand très énergique qu'elle peinait à dresser convenablement. Harry lui proposa son aide et la petite fille accepta avec joie. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'amis. Elle répondit simplement que les autres enfants ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Harry eut l'intime conviction que toutes les filles de la classe étaient bien trop jalouses pour lui parler et qu'elles racontaient aux garçons des paquets de bobards à son sujet. Elle lui demanda si, lui, il avait des amis. Il réfléchit un instant : il rigolait souvent avec ses camarades c'est vrai, mais il préférait lire à la récréation plutôt que de se mêler à leur jeux. Courir après les autres l'avait beaucoup amusé au début mais, au fil du temps, un décalage s'était crée entre lui et eux. Il les regardait avec la bienveillance d'un grand frère qui s'amuse à entretenir la malice et l'innocence des plus jeunes avec un brin de nostalgie.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me parler aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que tu avais l'air triste, assise là toute seule. Et aussi parce que.. Jetetrouvetrèsjolie.

-D'accord. Attend QUOI ? Répète ? Tu es venu te moquer de moi ?

-Non, non, je te promet ! Je le pense sincèrement.

Camille chercha une vérité dans ses yeux que, visiblement, elle trouva car son visage s'adoucit un peu.

-Je suis un garçon andouille. Et il se mit a rire.

-Hein ? Mais Camille c'est un nom de fille ! Et puis tu ressemble à une fille.

C'était vrai. Camille avait d'épaisses boucles blondes qui lui tombaient aux épaules, sa peau était dorée, tannée par le soleil. Il avait un tout petit nez en trompette, le front constellé de tâches de rousseur et la bouche comme un bouton de rose. Il était de constitution fine et s'habillait toujours de façon très neutre. C'était un petit garçon androgyne vraiment à croquer.

-C'est mixte ! S'empressa-t-il de dire, il agitait sa main frénétiquement devant lui comme si il cherchait à repousser un insecte invisible. Et toi alors ? Avec tes lèvres toutes rouges, tu crois que tu ressemble à quoi ?

-T'es jaloux bouclette ? Alors que Camille levait le poing, il ajouta rapidement : Je rigole, tant mieux si tu es un garçon, c'est difficile d'être ami avec une fille je trouve.

Harry n'était étonnement pas triste que son premier amour se soit avéré de sexe masculin.

-Moi jaloux ? Non mais attends, je suis beaucoup plus beau que toi ! D'ailleurs c'est toi qui me l'a dit que j'étais beau ! T'as déjà oublié ? T'es aussi stupide que les pigeons qui crèchent dans mon hangar.

Ils parlèrent et rirent beaucoup ce jour là. Bientôt ils furent inséparables, on ne les vit plus jamais l'un sans l'autre. Harry se disait qu'il n'avait jamais autant prit plaisir à exaucer un vœu (et il en avait exaucé une bonne paire cette année!). Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à se défouler à la ferme où ils tentaient de dresser le berger allemand et s'occupaient des nombreux animaux de Camille. Ils se parlaient tout doucement dans un langage obscure si bien que les grandes personnes ne pouvaient jamais deviner quelle farce ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Harry se mit à lui lire ses livres et on en trouva vite plus un seul dans toute la bibliothèque municipale qu'ils ne connaissaient déjà par cœur. Ils s'amusaient à les reproduire dans les champs prêts du terrain de jeux.

Un matin qu'ils mimaient « Vagabond » perchés sur un arbre, (Camille avait accepté à contre cœur d'interpréter la Reine. Il le faisait toujours avec brio car feindre le dégoût à la simple vue des gens était un art dans lequel il excellait), Camille fit semblant de tomber de sa branche comme la dame de son cheval. Il se réceptionna mal et se tordit la cheville. Harry descendit prudemment et dit qu'il allait chercher de l'aide. Il se ravisa quand il vit une vipère glisser entre les blés jusqu'au pied de l'arbre.

Alors que l'animal allait mordre il cria:

\- « Ne touche pas à mon ami »

Il lui sembla entendre une réponse, ou peut être était-ce le vent qui sifflait dans les branches.

\- « Vas t'en ! »

Le serpent fit demi tour. Camille ne pleurait plus et le regardait fasciné.

-Ca va ? Demande Harry.

-Oui. Merci d'être resté, on dirait que tu l'as fait fuir. Tu faisais de drôle de bruits tu sais.

Il marqua une pause et murmura :

-Harry?

-Oui, répondit ce dernier.

-Approche toi.

Harry s'approcha et reçu un doux baisé de la Reine.

A des kilomètres de là, en écosse, un vieux Monsieur à lunettes fulminait en lisant le contenu d'un énorme volume. Il s'agissait du registre des nouveaux élèves de Poudlard, le collège de sorcellerie, un artéfact réputé infaillible. Il avait été crée par les pouvoirs conjoints des quatre fondateurs de l'école (des gens illustres encore très respectés aujourd'hui) pour leur permettre de trouver tous les enfants magiques d'Angleterre et ainsi de leur proposer une place dans leur collège un peu spécial. L'opération se passa d'abord tout à fait normalement. Juste avant la rentrée, une plume de paon enchantée se mettait à écrire avec application le nom de tous les jeunes sorciers de l'île dans un grimoire qui semblait avoir un nombre de pages infini. La plume écrivait donc avec élégance le nom d'une jeune fille d'origine indienne, tachant de ne pas l'écorcher. Dans une autre colonne, elle avait inscrit son adresse précise et avait continué sa besogne. Mr Dumbledore la regardait s'afférer avec bienveillance, imaginant déjà les centaines de petits corps d'enfants qui se presseraient devant la grande porte à la rentrée, de grands sourires aux lèvres et des yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Or pour la première fois en plusieurs centaines d'années la plume sembla hésiter ce qui retient son attention. Elle traça finalement les mots suivants dans une calligraphie impeccable : _Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive, Ancienne chambre de Dudley._ Albus Dumbledore lut et relut cette ligne dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. C'etait une erreur, c'était un an trop tôt ! Des centaines de scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête. La magie du garçon était peu être très avancée ? Impossible, même le nom du jeune Tom était bien apparut en temps et en heure malgré son indiscutable précocité. Lily et James lui auraient caché le véritable âge de leur enfant ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait vu Harry à un mois. Et si il avait été trompé ? Si Harry n'était pas le survivant car il était trop vieux ? Neuville alors ? Il ne fallait négliger aucune possibilité l'enjeu était trop important. En tout cas, aux yeux du monde Harry était le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il ne pouvait pas venir à Poudlard un an en avance..

 **Souvenez vous, dans le prologue Harry avait souhaité avoir déjà huit ans, cela à des conséquences.**

oOo

Un an plus tard exactement, Petunia réveilla Harry elle-même à dix heure. Elle lui demanda doucement de la rejoindre en bas. Oh, Harry n'était vraiment pas du matin, si il n'avait pas décelé l'importance de la conversation il lui aurait fallut bien plus que cinq minutes pour descendre lentement les escaliers et s'asseoir à la table du salon. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses beaux yeux vert, il avait l'air d'être encore dans son rêve, sa bouche semblait embrasser des lèvres invisibles. Petunia apporta deux tasses de thé, un assortiment de biscuit et une petite enveloppe dont dépassait quelques parchemins.

-Harry, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.

Le garçon se dégagea les yeux, but une gorgée de earl grey et fit de son mieux pour mobiliser son attention.

-J'espère que tu me pardonneras.. Je t'ai caché la vérité depuis trop longtemps. Je voulais te protéger, c'est un secret dangereux. Tu appartiens à un autre monde, tout comme tes parents.

Il est toujours formidable de voir comment une situation, une phrase, une musique peut nous sortir en un instant d'un état léthargique bien ancré dans notre cerveau. Aussi, comme si une crise était survenue alors qu'il était passablement éméché, Harry dessoula instantanément et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Petunia poursuivit, les yeux rivés sur le fond de sa tasse.

-Ta mère, Lily, était comme toi. Elle avait des pouvoirs même si elle ne savait pas les contrôler au début. Je ne connaissais pas très bien ton père mais lui aussi avait cette particularité. C'est dans ton sang Harry. Tu es un sorcier. Il y en a d'autre comme toi. Il y a même une école pour vous quelque part en Angleterre.

Le garçon en avait la tête qui tourne. Des autres comme lui ?

-Harry, la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit n'est pas facile à entendre. Tes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident quelques mois après ta naissance. Ils ont été assassinés. Je ne connais pas les détails mais le monde sorcier était en guerre civile à cette époque. Les Potter ont joués une part active dans cette guerre, c'était des gens puissants, des nobles. Un jour nous t'avons retrouvé devant notre porte, empaqueté dans une maigre couverture avec pour seule explication une petite lettre statuant que tu n'avais plus personne et qu'il nous revenait de t'élever. Je l'ai là si tu veux la voir..

Harry tendit la main et lu les quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte. Il avait la gorge nouée et aucun son ne passait ses lèvres.

-Une autre lettre est arrivée ce matin.

-Mais il n'y à pas de courrier le Dimanche.

C'est curieux n'est ce pas ? A quel point, quand notre monde bascule on se réfugie obsessionnellement dans les petits détails insignifiants qui sont encore pour nous des certitudes.

-Je sais. Un hibou l'a amener et je crois qu'il est encore là.

Elle lui donna le reste de l'enveloppe qu'il étudia, partagé entre crainte et impatience. Au dos, il était inscrit : _A Mr Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive, Ancienne chambre de Dudley_. Il n'y avait pas de timbre, seulement un blason composé de quatre animaux (il reconnu un aigle, un blaireau, une sorte de lion et un serpent). A l'intérieur une lettre d'invitation au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard et une liste de matériel scolaire saugrenue.

-Ils demandent une réponse, je ne peux pas prendre cette décision à ta place. C'est l'école où tes parents se sont connus, c'est l'univers auquel tu appartiens mais je t'en prie réfléchi. C'est aussi un endroit dangereux.

Harry passa sa journée dans une confusion profonde, enfermé dans sa chambre. Finalement, il écrivit sa réponse et appela le hiboux pour qu'il l'apporte au directeur de l'institution. Epuisé, il se jeta dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

Un homme époustouflant se tenait devant lui, tout drapé de diamants et de feu*. Il avait fière allure et le dardait de ses grands yeux dorés.

-Tu peux me voir tel que je suis, ce n'est pas donné à tous les humains, déclara-t-il.

Se croyant au beau milieu d'un rêve il répondit tout naturellement :

-Bonjour Monsieur, que vous êtes beau !

-Merci Harry, je m'appelle Fumesec. Je suis ici pour répondre aux questions que tu as posé dans ta lettre.

Il expliqua que le monde magique n'était plus en guerre depuis onze ans, que Poudlard était un lieu sur, qu'il existait bien une monnaie différente et des bourses pour les jeunes ayant grandi chez des moldus (des personnes dépourvues de magie ajouta-t-il) mais qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il lui donna une petite clef en or et lui dit qu'il devrait d'abord la montrer à son banquier sorcier. Ensuite il lui faudrait acheter ses fournitures scolaires, il n'aurait qu'a se rendre au chaudron baveur et demander le chemin de traverse à l'aubergiste nommé Tom. Fumesec lui dit qu'il avait peu de temps et qu'il devait le mettre en garde.

Le rêve d'Harry changea, il voyait maintenant un vieux Monsieur avec une longue barbe blanche faire les cent pas dans un bureau magnifique. Le sol était parqueté de bois vernis de couleur brun rouge tout comme les murs le long desquels courraient des bibliothèques remplies de livres et d'étonnants portraits de vieillards semblant ronfler paisiblement sur leurs chaises. Sur le bureau au milieu de la pièce il y avait de nombreux ustensiles complexes produisant des effets des plus glorieux. L'un faisait des bulles colorées en forme de fruits, un autre de la fumée blanche comme un nuage, d'autres encore faisaient circuler à toute vitesse de petites billes de verre en émettant de vagues bruits de robinets mal fermés. Harry détacha les yeux de ces merveilles pour écouter ce que le papi marmonnait.

-Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Le garçon ne devait pas pouvoir répondre ! Hagrid aurait du venir le sauver de ces stupides moldus et lui glisser quelque mots dévoués à mon propos ! Il aurait été si facilement manipulable ! Qui a pu lever les sorts de compulsion que j'ai passé des jours à jeter aux Dursley ? C'était un enchantement difficile, indétectable, parfait ! Ils auraient du haïr le garçon et chercher à lui nuire. J'aurai du aller surveiller Harry l'année dernière quand j'ai remarqué cette anomalie avec le registre. Que le futur est incertain ! La prophétie m'a été révélée pour une raison, il faut que j'aide le sauveur à faire son devoir. Comment faire si je ne peux pas le mettre sur la bonne voie ? Si j'échouais comme avec Tom ? Il faut qu'il soit complètement sous mon joug. Le garçon DOIT venir à Poudlard. Je rectifierais le tir coute que coute.

La vision se dissipa et Harry se leva d'un bond, troublé et effrayé. Il se calma petit à petit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, il mit les mains dans ses poches de pyjama, la gauche se saisit d'un petit objet qui trainait là. Avec horreur, il s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une clef. Une petite clef dorée. Il tomba dans les pommes.

 ***expression tirée de la chanson « Les murs de poussière » de Francis Cabrel.**

oOo

Harry était déjà dans la cuisine quand Pétunia alla déjeuner. Elle s'en inquiéta instantanément. Son fils adoptif avait l'air d'un fantôme quand il lui annonça qu'il avait pris sa décision et se rendrait à Poudlard à la rentrée. Elle acquissa et lui dit qu'elle le soutiendrait toujours. Il l'enlaça avec émotion puis demanda si elle voulait bien l'accompagner acheter ses fournitures ce que, bien sur, elle accepta. Il pensa très fort qu'il voulait se retrouver au chaudron baveur, priant pour que l'endroit existe et qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas perdus dans le néant. Tout se passa bien et il suivit les indications que Fumesec lui avait donné en rêve (ou peu être de vive voix, il n'en était plus très sure).

Une fois sur le chemin de traverse, ils demandèrent la banque qu'on leur indiqua. Les gens étaient incroyables avec leurs robes de couleurs vives et leurs grands chapeaux. Les halos qui entouraient leurs visages étaient très lumineux, certains sombres, d'autres très clairs, presque pastels. Il ne voyait qu'un arc-en-ciel étincelant. Ils repérèrent bientôt à un coin de rue le bâtiment penché qu'était la banque. Elle était occupée par des créatures étranges. Plus petites que des hommes, elles avaient de longs nez crochus et la peau comme du parchemin. Harry d'adressa poliment à celui qui avait l'aura la plus claire. Elle ne dégageait pas de chaleur mais semblait couler comme de l'eau le long du visage anguleux de son propriétaire.

-Bonjour Monsieur, on m'a dit apporter vous cette petite clef dorée, savez vous ce qu'elle ouvre ?

Les yeux du goblin le transpercèrent de part en part. Il sourit, fait que l'on avait jamais vu, comme si il savait quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait vu venir.

-Mr Potter ! Quelle surprise ! Je savais que vous viendriez un jour ! Suivez moi. Il était aussi enjoué qu'un goblin puisse l'être.

Il lui montra son compte dans les profondeurs de Gringott et lui donna un petit sac sans fond auquel il était connecté magiquement et qui prélevait l'argent directement à la source pour qu'il puisse toujours avoir quelques galions sur lui. Harry lui proposa de lui acheter mais il décréta que c'était un cadeau (fait surprenant encore). Il lui expliqua également qu'il gérait le compte de la famille Potter et que, lorsqu'il serait en âge, il pourrait y accéder librement. Pétunia changea tout de même quelques livres en galions en demandant le taux. Au moment de partir, il les salua trois fois lui et sa tante et se rua d'un bureau à l'autre pour discuter dans sa langue avec les autres employés qui les saluaient alors à leur tour. Harry se dit que c'était des créatures très gentilles même si elles faisaient un peu peur à voir. Ils prirent ensuite la direction du magasin de baguette magique de Mr Ollivander où Harry se rendit seul. La boutique ne payait pas de mine, il y régnait un forte odeur d'humidité et une couverture de poussière recouvrait chaque article sur les étagères comme pour les garder au chaud. L'endroit semblait exister en dehors du temps, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pas âme qui vive non plus à l'exception d'un poisson rouge et d'un plante en pot dont les fines feuilles tombaient jusqu'au sol.

-Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? S'essaya Harry, un peu incertain.

Un vieil aveugle sorti alors de l'arrière boutique. Il avait des cheveux gris en bataille et le visage marqué par les ans. Le garçon n'aurait pu lui donner un âge.

-Bonjour Harry, je t'attendais.

-Nous nous connaissons ?

-Oui et non. Assied toi, nous avons à parler.

-Et ma baguette ?

-Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'en as pas besoin pour faire de la magie. Je t'en donnerai une en bois de cendre creux, tu la compléteras en temps voulu.

-Avec quoi Mr ?

-Un ingrédient spécial, quelque chose qui vient de toi sous une autre forme. Une vrai baguette ne te servirait pas plus que ce bâton. Tu sais, quand les baguettes ne sont pas utiles à leur sorcier elles sont très malheureuses. Et puis, elles te choisiraient toutes, même celles que je garde dans l'arrière boutique et elles seraient jalouses de celle que tu prendrais. J'aime mes baguettes, toutes sans exception, même celles qui ont fait des choses terribles. Je ne leur souhaite pas ce sort.

-Comment savez vous toutes ces choses ?

-Je sais trop. Je vois les chemins.

-Ah, dit Harry, bien embêté de ne pas comprendre ce qu'on lui racontait. Cet homme devait être un excentrique.

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, Ollivander reprit avec patience.

-Disons que j'ai un don comme toi.

-Vous exaucez aussi les vœux ?

-Non mon enfant, mon don est d'une autre nature. Je vois des bribes de l'avenir de cette terre.

-Vraiment ? Moi je mène juste ma petite vie…

-Tu as d'ailleurs plus à voir avec cet avenir que quiconque. Reprit-il comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-D'où viennent ces pouvoirs ?

-Ils sont liés à nos essences.

-Tous les sorciers ont un don ?

-Non c'est très rare mon enfant.

-Vous racontez leur futur aux gens des fois ?

-Jamais.

-Ah. Moi il m'arrive d'exaucer les vœux des autres.

-Tu fais ce qu'il te plaît.

-Et mon futur, vous pouvez le voir ?

-Oui.. Et peut être que je peux te le révéler. La quête devant toi est si grande et tu es si jeune.

-Pourquoi le feriez-vous ? Ca ne vous arrive pourtant jamais.

-Je sais gamin, mais les élus sont rares.. Nous devons veiller les uns sur les autres. Nous sommes une famille, un peu biscornue mais une famille quand même. Je pourrais t'aider.

-M'avez vous vu réussir?

-Oui, je le crois.

-Alors ne me dîtes rien. Vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait changer quelque chose si je ne fais plus certains choix par conviction mais parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi ?

-Tu as probablement raison. A douze ans tu es déjà bien sage.

Harry voulut répondre qu'il avait eu onze ans hier mais il ne voulait pas le contredire.

-Pourtant j'ai l'impression que mon esprit est déjà bien vieux même si je m'émerveille encore de tout ce que le monde m'offre.

-C'est normal, répondit Ollivander. La volonté qui nous habite est aussi vieille que la terre elle même. Ton esprit, comme le mien, à toujours vécu.

-Pourtant je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Oui, dans cette vie tu es un homme.

-Et vous ? Vous vous souvenez ?

-Non, mais je sais qui j'étais. Je l'ai lu dans le ciel. Mon âme est celle d'un illustre centaure. Ce sont des êtres compliqués à comprendre tu sais, pour eux les énigmes font plus de sens que les vérités crues. Je suis comme ça aussi.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi notre conversation m'est si mystérieuse. Ne vous vexez pas.

-Non, non. Tu comprendras un jour. Tiens ta baguette.

Il lui tendit une longue baguette noire comme la nuit faite d'un bois noueux et poli. C'était une très jolie baguette. Il faudrait lui donner un nom. Le bois dégageait une chaleur agréable et sentais encore bon le vernis, comme un meuble neuf ou un parquet tout juste briqué.

-Au revoir gamin, si tu as besoin d'aide je serai la pour toi. Tu me payeras quand tu viendras compléter ta baguette.

-Au revoir Mr, merci pour tout.

Petunia patientait devant la boutique. Harry s'excusa poliment de l'avoir fait attendre ce à quoi elle répondit en rigolant que ça ne faisait qu'une minute. Elle lui tendit ensuite une cage habitée par une merveilleuse chouette hulotte, blanche comme la neige: son cadeau.

Le reste du shopping se passa bien, ils achetèrent des ingrédients et des chaudrons pour le cour de potions, d'élégantes robes de sorciers en soie d'Acromentule avec des bottes (dont une paire rouge, comme César!) et des gantelets en peau de dragon pour l'herbologie. Plus tard, Harry dévalisa la librairie mais prit bien garde cette fois à ne prendre que des livres pour débutants. Il en acheta sur tous les sujets, les enchantements, la métamorphose, les potions, l'histoire de la magie, les traditions sorcières, les runes et d'autres. Un épais volume plein de poussière dormait sur une étagère. Il semblait ancien et sur sa reliure de cuir on pouvait lire « Créatures magiques de tous les âges ». Harry se dit que c'était le ciel qui l'avait posé là. Si Ollivander avait été un centaure ou quelque chose comme ça, il trouverait peut être une créature qui partage son don et qui lui ressemble. Il pourrait en savoir plus sur lui, sur la nature de son âme et son aura toute blanche avec un petit éclair noir. Tant pis si le bouquin valait aussi cher que tous ses ingrédients de potions réunis. Il était riche maintenant de toute façon.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés et que ça vous à donné l'eau à la bouche pour la suite. Encore pleins de rebondissements sont prévus pour la semaine prochaine ! Un grand bravo à Jenoxa pour avoir vu venir le léger Dumbeldore Bashing et un truc louche avec Camille !**

 **Vos hypothèses sur Harry sont assez intéressantes, il y a un peu de ça dans l'idée mais vous êtes loin du compte ! Une seule personne à trouvé pour l'instant, elle m'a contacté par MP mais ne semble pas intéressée par un OC, le petit jeu court toujours. :)**

 **Dans le chapitre trois, Harry débarque à Poudlard ! Au programme: voeux, répartition, amitié et quête épique !**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Où Harry découvre Poudlard

**Bien le bonjour ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez pour le chapitre 3. Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent et un grand bienvenu à ceux ont atterri devant cette fiction par le hasard des choses. Je crois que mes introductions sont condamnés à vous faire l'éloge d'œuvres que je n'ai pas écrites mais quand j'ai lu vos commentaires j'ai pensé à one piece, mon manga préféré (Eishiro, je t'en prie ne t'arrête pas avant la fin, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à vivre sans mes scans du jeudi !).**

 **Il y a quelque chose que je trouve formidable dans ce manga : il n'y a pas vraiment de grand méchant. Tout ceux qui s'opposent à l'équipage des Mugiwara sont des personnages complets, attachants, qui finissent d'une manière ou d'une autre par se rallier à eux où du moins a abandonner les hostilités.**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent je vous ai livré une morale en deux parties même si pour l'instant je n'ai donné sens qu'à la première. Cette histoire ne serait quand même pas très originale si Harry finissait par devenir un petit serpent vindicatif ne pensant qu'à détruire la réputation de Dumby vous ne trouvez pas ?**

 **A ce propos j'ai été très frustrée cette semaine. Je lis toujours des fanfictions en anglais et je n'avais pas encore jeté un œil au travail de mes collègues francophones. Après réflexion je trouve mes choix pour cette fiction assez banals, pardonnez moi. J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous intéresser j'y consacre du temps et de la bonne volonté.**

 **Pour accompagner ce chapitre, pas de conte mais une petite présentation:**

 **Yggdrasil dans la mythologie scandinave:**

 _"C'était au premier âge_

 _Où il n'y avait rien,_

 _Ni sable, ni mer,_

 _Ni froides vagues._

 _De terre il n'y avait pas_

 _Ni de ciel élevé._

 _Béant était le vide_

 _Et d'herbe nulle part."_

(Völupsa, strophe 9, trad. Régis Boyer, la religion des anciens scandinaves, pp-52&169.)

 _Au commencement le cosmos était constitué d'un immense serpent qui se mordait la queue sur le dos duquel poussait le plus grand et le plus beau de tous les frênes. Dans les poèmes de l'Edda nordique, on le nomme Yggdrasil. Ses trois racines s'enfoncaient profondément dans les chaires de l'animal, maintenant l'arbre des mondes bien droit. Il s'érigeait fièrement en piler de l'univers, soutenant Midgard la terre des hommes (littéralement terre du milieu) et les huit royaumes contraires._

 _Il était le symbole de l'équillibre embrassant à la fois le ciel et la terre, de la sagesse et du destin: en effet, il était voué à être détruit par la calamité lors du Ragnarök, la fin du monde._

 **Dans les épisodes précédents:**

 **Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry, j'ai onze ans, mon meilleur ami se nomme Camille et je suis un sorcier un peu particulier. D'ailleurs, depuis que je suis passé chez Ollivander acheter ma baguette, je commence à me dire que le mot "particulier" n'exprime pas assez bien mon niveau de bizarrerie.**

 **Chapitre 3: Où Harry découvre Poudlard, ou peut être l'inverse…**

Le retour avait été des plus rapide. Ils avaient disparût dans une petite allée derrière le chaudron baveur et, en un dixième de seconde, s'étaient retrouvés au salon. Vernon avait bondit du canapé en jurant par tous les Dieux. Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Les paquets d'Harry avaient été soigneusement rangés dans sa petite chambre à l'étage à l'exception de ses nouveaux livres qu'il avait laissés sur le bureau en les manipulant avec une infinie précaution.

Il s'était d'abord jeté sur les recueils de sortilèges avec curiosité. Il fut très déçu de voir que, même si c'était amusant, les grands mouvements de baguettes et les incantations lui étaient parfaitement inutiles. Ce rituel lui parût d'ailleurs bien pompeux. Les sorciers étaient-ils donc à ce point attachés au stéréotype du vieux barbu en robe longue marmonnant des vers latins en brassant l'air d'un bout de bois? Harry se dit qu'on ferait mieux de supprimer ces matières superflues au profit d'un bon vieux cour de théâtre et l'affaire serait réglée. Il tergiversa encore quelques minutes puis, la mort dans l'âme, et finit par accepter que c'était au programme et qu'il faudrait bien apprendre cela si il voulait réussir ses examens. Dépité, il avait balancé les livres sans ménagement dans sa valise. Il n'était pas fainéant loin de là, toutefois l'idée de passer des heures des heures à retenir des choses inutiles lui avait un peu passé le goût de se rendre à Poudlard.

Cependant il lui restait encore beaucoup à découvrir. Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit avec les bouquins qu'il estima les moins ''poudre aux yeux '' et se mit à les feuilleter avidement. Dans son carnet bleu azur, il notait machinalement tous les détails qu'il trouvait remarquables.

Il consacra ses dernières semaines à leur étude, ne prenant de poses que pour voir Camille. Il lisait beaucoup, concentré, et retenait la plupart des informations à la première lecture. Il avait la curieuse impression de redécouvrir ces matières comme si il les avait déjà pratiquées. Les quatre premiers livres (« Mille et une plantes qu'il vaut mieux connaître », « L'art subtil des potions », « Notions diverses d'astrologie » et « Le vrai pouvoir des runes ») furent bientôt rangés au coté de ses ''cours de théâtre'' tandis qu'il s'attaquait à un gros volume sur le culte du sang pur chez les sorciers.

Le livre était fascinant. Il commençait par un tour d'horizon de l'aristocratie sorcière dont les lignées s'étendaient sur des centaines d'années sans qu'elles ne croisent jamais le moindre né moldu. Harry décida de les appeler affectueusement les consanguins. Il se ravisa lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec l'arbre généalogique des Potter. Il les surnommerait plutôt les Targaryens*, c'était quand même plus glorieux pour ses ancêtres et pour lui même. Malheureusement le livre avait été publié il y a longtemps, il ne put savoir à quelle branche de l'arbre il appartenait.

Plus loin, on expliquait que cette soi disant suprématie du sang avait permis aux familles anciennes d'asseoir leur légitimité politique en créant une chambre des Lords qui discutait les projets de loi et influait sur la justice. Comme toute caste privilégiée qui se respecte, les sangs purs souhaitaient maintenir leur statut social et leur fortune. Pour parvenir à leurs fins ils s'assuraient qu'aucun ''être inférieur '' ne puisse avoir une importance suffisante pour les écarter du pouvoir. On mentionnait à cette occasion quelques passages de la loi sorcière qui ne laissaient que peu de place à l'interprétation. « Quelle injustice ! », s'indigna le garçon. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre dans ce qu'il avait lu et la théorie d'un complot orchestré par les nobles lui avait paru crédible.

La deuxième partie du livre s'avéra encore plus intéressante. Il s'agissait d'une compilation d'études qui visait à valider ou non la théorie du sang pur comme _magiquement plus puissant_. On statuait d'abord que le sang ne contenait pas que de l'hémoglobine et des plaquettes mais qu'il véhiculait également de minuscules particules qu'un scientifique avait nommé midichloriens*. Contrairement aux autres constituants, ils n'étaient pas produits par l'organisme mais plutôt captés dans des circonstances encore inconnues. Le tau de particules variait d'une personne à l'autre et était corrélé à leur puissance magique. Il n'était en moyenne pas plus élevé chez les sang purs que chez des sangs mêlés ou autres nés moldus . On ne pouvait pas les transférer d'une personne à l'autre. La recherche avait perdu tout financement et s'arrêtait là.

Une autre se basait sur la génétique. Dans certaines lignées, on avait vu naître des dons caractéristiques : le métamorphisme chez les Black, la nécromancie chez les Lestrange, la légimencie chez les Dumbledore et d'autres. Bien sur ces particularités étaient accessibles à tous monnayant de gros efforts. On parlait de don car certains avaient y avoir recourt sans baguette ni cours préalables. On avait alors analysé l'ADN des membres (morts ou vifs) de plusieurs grandes familles et on s'était aperçu qu'une modification légère du gène B-41 se transmettait aux descendants du premier élu. La génétique avait donc une importance prépondérante sur le type de magie dont était capable un sorcier. Toutefois, pour la plupart de ces descendant, le pouvoir ne s'était jamais manifesté et son apparition restait un phénomène mystérieux.

L'auteur du livre rapprochait les deux thèses. Il déclarait qu'il était égocentrique de penser que la génétique influait sur la magie et non l'inverse. Les midichloriens pouvaient très bien être responsables de la mutation du gène B-quelque chose. Ces particules permettrait d'avoir accès à la magie et était il probable qu'elles modifient également l'organisme. Par exemple on avait déjà vu de grands sorciers vivre plus de cent cinquante ans. Si la magie pouvait préserver le corps, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas modifier un tout petit gène ? A le croire, cela arrivait si rarement que seules les familles les plus anciennes avaient eu le temps de développer ce genre de pouvoirs. C'était d'ailleurs là leur unique supériorité concluait le livre.

Cela fit réfléchir Harry. Avait-il réveillé le don de la famille Potter ? Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches sur ses ancêtres.. En revanche cela ne collait pas avec cette histoire de volonté antique qu'Ollivander lui avait raconté avec assurance. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui ait menti. Comment recoller les pièces du puzzle ? Et si il était le premier élu de sa ligné ? Elu ça veut dire choisit, mais choisit par quoi ? La volonté d'une créature ancienne ? Les midichloriens en seraient l'expression ? Il avait parlé tout haut et sa petite chouette, Athéna, s'était mise à battre l'air de ses ailes pelucheuses en le regardant avec fierté.

-Toi tu as faim ! Dit Harry en riant.

Athéna prit un air très intéressé, oubliant bien vite qu'elle essayait de faire passer un message. Elle se délecta d'un croc hibou et entreprit de faire une longue sieste avant sa balade nocturne. Harry la regarda avec affection. Qu'elle était attachante !

oOo

A une semaine de la rentrée, il relisait tranquillement ce qu'il avait écrit dans son carnet. Il s'en fit mentalement un bref résumé :

-Je peux exaucer les vœux à condition qu'ils n'impliquent pas les sentiments et la vie/mort.

-Je vois les auras des gens bien que j'en sache toujours très peu à ce sujet. Il n'en existerait pas deux pareilles. La couleur en elle-même donnerait plutôt des informations sur le caractère de la personne (ah Camille et son aura rose trompeuse) mais je ne sais pas encore comment l'interpréter. La nuance pourrait indiquer -si elle est sombre- que la personne est encline à faire de mauvaises actions ce qui dépend beaucoup de son bien être. L'intensité de l'éclat parait liée à la puissance.

-Je n'ai besoin ni de baguette, ni de mots, ni de geste pour faire appel à ma magie. Seulement de la concentration et de la volonté.

-Les êtres possèdent des midichloriens qui sont surement plus que des particules inertes et qui les lient à la Magie.

-Certaines familles de sorciers ont développé des dons qui se rapprochent un peu du mien. Ollivander dit que ces dons sont l'expression d'une volonté antique.

-La société sorcière est inégalitaire, corrompue et perpétuellement soumise à des guerres. Ces dernières ont bien souvent pour origine l'avènement d'un seigneur des ténèbres (d'après le livre « Les Seigneurs des ténèbres : de leur montée au pouvoir à leur chute »).

-Un d'entre eux, appelons le Voldi, a massacré mes parents et tenté de me tuer d'un _Avada Kedavra_ avant que son sort ne se retourne contre lui (je ne vous cache pas le choque que le jeune Harry avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait lu la dernière page du livre précédent, consacrée à la triste histoire du _garçon-qui-a-survécu_ ).

-Ce sort appartient à la catégorie des impardonnables, il ne faut donc pas jouer avec sinon on va dans la même prison que Mme Lestrange qui est visiblement une grosse tarée.

-Le livre à vingt galions est très intéressant, plein de créatures magiques qu'il me tarde plus ou moins de rencontrer. La seule qui correspond à mes facultés est un arbre ayant appartenu à une forêt anglaise et maintenant disparut. Oh déception.

 **Bizarre, Harry a hérité de la volonté d'un arbre ? Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit, il y a bien plus qu'une vérité dans ce monde.**

oOo

Le jour J il fit des adieux déchirant à Camille auquel il avait annoncé quelques semaines au part avant qu'il irait en internat et que par conséquent ils ne fréquenteraient pas le même collège.

-Tu vas tellement me manquer.. Tu m'écriras hein Harry ? Avait-il dit doucement en contenant ses larmes de son mieux.

-Bien sur bouclette, aussi souvent que je peux, répondit Harry qui avait bien du mal à cacher sa tristesse. Et puis on se verra aux vacances. Tu sais, reprit-il, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de repenser à quelque chose. Ca ne sort jamais de ma tête. J'en rêve même des fois..

-Tu parles de ce jour là dans le champs ?

-Oui…

-Moi pareil, souffla-t-il.

Leurs petites bouches timides s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autres et s'unirent dans un chaste baisé. Le cœur d'Harry tambourinait dans sa poitrine, le sang pulsait dans ses veines, colorant ses joues d'un rouge soutenu. Camille n'en menait pas large non plus. Il respirait fort contre lui. Ses bras l'étreignaient de toutes leur force.

-Harry ! HARRY ! Viens ici trésor ! VIENS ! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas louper ton train ?!

C'était Petunia qui s'époumonait depuis l'entrée du 4 Privet Drive. Ponctuelle comme elle était, la perspective d'arriver en retard pour quelque chose d'aussi important la sortait quelque peu de ses gonds. Les enfants se séparèrent à contre cœur en échangeant un regard plein de promesses puis Harry monta dans la berline noire.

A King Cross station, ils furent bien embêtés. Comment trouver le train ? La date de la rentrée leur avait été indiqué par la lettre d'invitation ainsi qu'un numéro de quais qui à priori n'existait pas. Petunia pesta contre le monde magique et les sorciers idiots qui n'expliquaient même pas comment se rendre dans leur école stupide. Alors qu'elle était en plein monologue, Harry se saisit doucement de sa manche et attira son attention sur une famille de rouquins qui se pressait entre les quais neuf et dix.

-Aller Fred, vas y ! Ordonna une petite dame replète qui était sans doute à la tête de la tribu.

-Moi c'est Georges, mère indigne ! Répondit effrontément un grand jeune homme.

-Oh, pardon mon chéri.

-Mais non ! Georges c'est moi ! Un second exemplaire du roux fit mine de s'indigner.

-Mais qui est qui à la fin ? Grogna la femme agacée. Ce n'était surement pas la première fois que les jumeaux lui faisaient le coup dans la journée. Harry gloussa.

-Je suis Gred !

-Et moi Forges !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et prirent leurs jambes à leurs coups avant que la furie ne les rattrape.

« Mais ils vont heurté le mur ! » cria Harry mentalement. Il cligna des yeux, les jumeaux avaient disparu. « C'est très louche tout ça » pensa-t-il. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons le plus jeune des garçon passa à travers le dit mur en toute sérénité, talonné par la dame qui beuglait et le reste de la famille.

Harry et Petunia pouffèrent et les imitèrent. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant un grand train rouge et noir qui était sans nul doute la réplique grandeur nature d'un jouet pour gosse. La locomotive fumait déjà, crachant une lourde vapeur noire qui s'élevait vers les cieux et disparaissait comme par enchantement quand elle atteignait le plafond. Petunia déclama THE topo comme une tirade de Shakespeare, celui qu'elle avait répété devant la glace le matin même et qui concernait les nouvelles qu'il devait donner et la conduite exemplaire qu'il devait tenir. Un instant plus tard, c'était le moment de dire au revoir.

Alors qu'Harry prenait place dans un compartiment inoccupé avec toute ses affaires, il repéra sa tante par la fenêtre qui lui faisait coucou et lui envoyait des bisous téléguidés. Il en attrapa un au vol et lui offrit son plus beau sourire qui signifiait : ''tout ira bien pour moi, je suis grand, je t'aime''. Comme si elle avait le décodeur elle sourit à son tour : ''tout ira bien, je sais que tu es grand, je suis fière de toi''. Le train démarra, le sourire d'Harry s'affaissa et il se dit qu'il était vraiment dans la mouise. Il ne connaissait presque rien à ce monde, n'avait encore rencontré personne, et, comble du comble, il ne savait même pas où il allait ! Pourquoi ne donnaient-ils pas l'adresse de cette fichue l'école à la fin ? Il se demandait si il avait fait le bon choix.. Il voulais juste être au calme pour penser. C'était sans compter sur monde entier qui adorait interrompre ses réflexions. Le bruit d'une course poursuite éclata dans le wagon.

-Vite ! Planque toi là ! Avait déclaré une voix avec empressement.

Les jumeaux de toute à l'heure avaient déboulé à toute blinde dans le compartiment d'Harry. Ils firent une drôle de grimace, si rigoureusement identique sur leurs deux visages semblables que cela paraissait surnaturel, avant de se jeter sous les banquettes en croisant les doigts. « Encore une fois très louche, tout ça. Ca à l'air d'être des sacrés lascars. Je crois que je les aime bien, ils sont marrants ».

-Les garçons… je sais que c'est vous... Une voix mielleuse avait soufflé devant la porte. Vous allez creuvez comme des merdes les gars. Vous allez regretter ces molestations... Ca devenait flippant.

Les deux roux se mirent à suer à grosses gouttes et devinrent anormalement pâles. En écoutant la dernière phrase, ils partagèrent un regard complice. La porte vola en éclats soulevant un nuage crasse. Un jeune homme déchainé entra dans le compartiment, tombant nez à nez avec le petit Potter, diamant d'innocence au cœur du tourbillon de poussière qui ne semblait épargner que lui. De son coté, le brun était surpris : il ne s'attendait pas à voir un Apollon gracieux débarquer plutôt une sorte de harpie en rogne. Les deux restèrent plantés là, finalement le plus grand se racla la gorge et prononça :

-Désolé pour cette, disons, effraction. D'un geste de baguette, il remit la porte en place. Tu n'aurais pas entendu deux grands dadais courir dans le couloir par hasard ?

-Si.

-Ah, il parut gêné par quelque chose. Je n'aurais pas du défoncé cette porte mais j'étais convaincu qu'ils étaient là…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis tu as tout réparé. Je suis Harry, première année! Le garçon sourit et lui tendit la main, il voyait là une bonne occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un. On la serra.

-Cédric, quatrième année. Harry, ce qui vient de se passer peut rester entre nous n'est ce pas ? Tu vois je suis un Poufsouffle, j'ai une image à préserver. Tu as entendu parlé de Poufsouffle ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

-Tu dois être né moldu. Ca veut dire que tes parents n'ont pas de magie, avait-il expliqué. N'ais pas peur je m'en fiche. Il faut que tu sache que quand tu arriveras à l'école on va te repartir. Il y a beaucoup trop d'élève à Poudlard pour ne faire qu'une classe par niveau du coup on a décidé de regrouper les gens par ''maisons'' en fonction de leurs qualités principales. On va juger de ton caractère, je te laisse la surprise de voir comment, et tu seras envoyé à table avec les personne qui sont comme toi. Tu les verras pendant les cours, tu dormiras avec eux, au final, vous serez comme une petite famille. Son air se durcit un peu. Pour entrer à Poufsouffle, il faut être loyal et dévoué. Tout le monde nous voit comme de gros bisounours et, puisqu'on joue le jeu, personne ne se méfie de nous tu vois ? On est surtout très loyaux envers les nôtres en fait. Moi je suis leur chef alors si on me grille à défoncer des portes en menaçant de castrer des gens on va être découvert et adieu notre petit buisiness. Tu comprends ?

-Quel genre de buisiness ?

Cédric lui lança un regard de mafieux.

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Si un Poufsouffle t'embête, dit que tu es un de mes amis ok ? T'es un bon gamin j'ai pas envie que tu ais des ennuis.

-Et donc tu parlais de castrer les rouquins c'est bien ça ? Dit malicieusement Harry.

On entendit distinctement le bruit de deux gorges qui déglutissent. Le visage de Cédric passa du calme à la tempête, il fit craquer chacune de ses phalanges et se leva calmement.

-Je vais vous tuer ~~ ! Sa voix enjouée avait de quoi en terrifier plus d'un. Il adressa un clin d'œil complice à Harry.

Cédric se dit que le gosse était malin. En une petite phrase il avait balancé les jumeaux sans se les mettre à dos et avait réussit à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces ! Un bon calculateur. Mais Harry rigolait comme un fou en regardant les Weasley qui tentaient de sortir furtivement de sous la banquette. Non, il n'avait pas calculé de les lui livrer afin d'obtenir quelque chose en retour. Il voulait juste se foutre de leur gueule gentiment. Un bon gamin. Vraiment chou en plus, avec une belle gueule. Cédric décida qu'il allait garder un œil sur lui, il enverrait ses petits oiseaux*.

-Merde ! pesta Cédric, les jumeaux avaient eu le temps de se volatiliser. A une prochaine Harry ! Et il disparût à toute vitesse dans le couloir.

-A bientôt Cédric, cria le plus jeune. Ils étaient vraiment trop rigolos ces trois là.

Si tôt parti, la présence du jeune homme aux cheveux de miel fut troquée pour celle d'un blond platine qui avait l'air d'avoir à peut près son âge. Il était déjà habillé d'une robe de sorcier de bonne facture, son nez était droit et aristocratique et ses yeux couleur tempête. Il appartenait surement à une famille de sangs purs, observa Harry. Alors que la plupart des enfants était dotés d'auras très claires et peu intenses, la personne qui se tenait devant lui était entouré par un halo crépitant d'une nuance de marine assez sombre.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bouquant ? Avait-il demandé de sa voix trainante.

-Juste une bande de quatrièmes années qui se chamaille. Ils sont partis.

-Décevant, je croyais qu'il y avait enfin de l'animation. Je m'ennuis à mourir.

Il y eut un silence.

-Excuse mon indiscrétion. Tu ne serais pas un sang pur par hasard ?

A ces mots, le regard du garçon en face de lui s'éclaira. Il avait du se dire qu'il y avait matière à discussion.

-Evidement ! Tu as l'œil ! Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, enchanté. Il paraissait ravi qu'on ait pu l'associer si facilement à son noble statu. Cela lui avait rappelé ses manières.

-Pareillement. Harry, première année. Il ne commenta pas la présence des deux garçons qui gardaient la porte.

-Harry ? J'imagine que tes parents sont sorciers alors, tant mieux je déteste les moldus. Ils t'ont nommé après Harry Potter ? Il parait qu'il va arriver à Poudlard cette année ! Je payerai cher pour le rencontrer et je te garanti que j'ai les moyens ! Tiens tiens.

Le blondinet marqua une pose pour observer avec amusement le jeune rouquin de tout à l'heure qui se tenait devant la porte sans oser entrer (les gardes l'intimidaient sans doute).

-Ca alors ! Un Weasley ! Tu t'es perdu ? Pour les bouseux c'était l'autre wagon.

Le roux devient écarlate sous l'affront.

-Ecarte toi de Harry salle fouine !

-Excuse moi, nous nous connaissons ? Avait demandé le principal intéressé.

-Non mais on m'a dit à quoi tu ressemblais. Le garçon aux cheveux de feu lui décrocha un sourire de crocodile.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux à Harry hein ? Laisse le tranquille face de rat. Contrattaqua Malfoy.

-Le survivant ne devrait pas traîner avec un sale fils de Mangemort comme toi !

-Tu veux dire que ce mec c'est LE Harry Potter ? Attends, REPETES? Sale traitre à ton sang comment oses tu ?!

Ils continuèrent à se crêper le chignon pendant un bonne minute. Dans la tête d'Harry une petite lumière clignotait, il avait déjà entendu ce mot. Quand il tilta enfin il se mit en colère. Il avait du culot celui là.

-Ecoute moi bien. Il s'adressait au roux. Tu ne t'es pas présenté je trouve ça très impoli. Tu fais preuve d'une bêtise qui me désole. Primo, je suis assez grand pour décider de mes fréquentations seul, merci bien. Secundo, traiter les gens de Mangemort sans preuves c'est grave, c'est désobligeant et c'est stupide. Tertio, tu n'as aucun droit de juger un fils sur les actions de ses parents. Draco est son propre homme et il ne t'a rien fait. Bon je reconnais qu'il n'aurait pas du commencer cette querelle ridicule mais tu vas beaucoup trop loin.

Draco le regarda comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Il se mit à le détailler des pieds à la tête, une légère rougeur prit place sur ses joues pâles.

-Tu devrais t'excuser avant que je prévienne un professeur.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il triste et honteux puis il disparut du seuil. Il fit de la peine à Harry, le garçon avait l'aura aussi rouge que ses cheveux et était trop impulsif pour son propre bien.

-Harry tu es incroyable ! Même si je me défendais très bien tout seul. Tu lui as cloué le bec ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je ne savais pas que tu étais le fils Potter ! Où étais-tu toutes ces années ?

Ils se plongèrent dans une conversation mouvementé à propos des moldus de Harry, de la magie qu'ils avaient accomplie (Harry ne préféra pas trop en dire), de Quidditch et de Monsieur Malfoy, le sujet favori de Draco.

oOo

Le train était à l'arrêt depuis quelque temps déjà. Harry en était descendu un peu après son ami et ne l'avait pas retrouvé sur le quais. Un demi-géant du nom de Hagrid les avait accueillis en leur demandant de laisser leurs affaires là pour qu'on puisse les amener directement au château. « Un château ? Génial ! » avait-il pensé.

En passant la grille de fer forgé, tous les sens d'Harry furent décuplés. Il percevait tout : l'odeur de l'humus provenant de la forêt, le grand lac dont les eaux lisses et noires reflétaient la pâle lueur de la lune, un foisonnement de bruits indissociables qui résonnaient comme une symphonie à ses oreilles, le vent frais qui lui hérissait le poil… Harry était submergé de sensations délicieuses. Le cœur de cette terre semblait battre en rythme avec le siens, il respirait avec la brise, enracinait chacun de ses pieds dans le sol comme un arbre millénaire, se remplissant les yeux des rayons d'argent de l'astre de la nuit. C'était une harmonie parfaite entre l'homme et le lieu comme il en existe rarement. Le garçon se sentait à sa place, et il savait, _il savait_ que l'endroit l'acceptait tout autant. Il appelait sa magie comme on appelle une vielle amie ; d'abord en se saluant poliment puis, au grès de la discussion, on se désinhibe, on se retrouve, on partage. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un était là avec lui, qu'on lui disait des choses plaisantes, qu'on lui soufflait d'agréables poèmes.

« _Voici des fruits, des fleurs et des branches, et puis voici mon cœur qui ne bat que pour vous._

 _Ne le froissez pas avec vos deux mains blanches, et qu'à vos yeux l'humble présent soit doux._ »**

 **** Verlaine,** **Romances sans paroles**

-C'est beau, avait-il lâché dans le vide.

-Bienvenu chez toi, faiseur d'aurore. Un chœur de voix tremblantes s'était élevé de nulle part pour lui répondre. Soudain, un éclair blanc déchira le ciel pour venir mourir à ses pieds. Ou bien était ce à l'inverse sa magie qui avait percé les nuages dans un sursaut de communion suprême ?

Cela eût pour mérite de sortir le jeune Harry de sa torpeur. Il prit conscience qu'il était maintenant seul dans la pénombre. Le demi-géant avait du l'oublier en chemin. Loin de paniquer, il se dirigea vers le lac d'un pas décidé comme si il savait parfaitement où il devait se rendre. Le garçon ne douta pas un instant qu'il serait au château dans l'heure. « Arriver en retard le premier jour, pensa-t-il, quand même, ça fait mauvais genre. Si Petunia l'apprend je suis un homme mort». Zut, ils allaient peut être le renvoyer pour en faire un exemple ! Il serait déçu mais il pourrait toujours se payer des cours de théâtre, et puis il verrait Camille tous les jours ! Il lui manquait déjà tant.

Arrivé devant le lac, une petite barque vient à sa rencontre. C'est ainsi qu'Harry commença son ascension vers le château.

oOo

Dans la grande salle, la répartition avait déjà commencé. Le professeur de métamorphose, Mme McGonagall, déposait tour à tour un vieux chapeau à l'aspect miteux sur la tête des nouveaux élèves. Ils étaient appelés selon une liste qui ne suivait non pas l'ordre alphabétique mais celui dans lequel leurs noms étaient apparus dans le grand registre dont nous avions parlé précédemment. Ayant été inscrit l'année dernière, Dumbledore avait pris la liberté de rajouter Harry tout à la fin, imaginant que cela serait du plus bel effet pour achever la cérémonie. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un première année manquait et pas des moindres. Au moment où McGonagall appela avec émotion le jeune Harry Potter un grand silence accueillit sa demande, suivit de longs murmures.

-Harry Potter ? Répéta-t-elle avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix, remarquant enfin qu'il n'y avait plus personne à répartir.

A la table des professeurs, on s'afférait déjà et le pauvre Hagrid se confondait en excuses toutes plus lamentables les unes que les autres. Un grand bruit résonna alors dans le hall puis les portes de salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas comme si elles avaient été enfoncées par deux gros trolls invisibles. Tous dévisagèrent la petite forme à l'origine de cet exploit. Sur le porche se tenait un garçon magnifique, assez grand pour son âge, avec une silhouette gracieuse et élancée. Il avait de longs cheveux noir de jais, noués à la nuque par un petit lacet de cuir. Le soleil estival avait halé sa peau. Il portait une élégante robe de soie d'acromentule d'un profond vert émeraude qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux. Ses pommettes était hautes et bien faites, ses lèvres d'un rouge soutenu. Alors que garçon s'apprêtait à parler, chaque personne dans l'assistance retenait son souffle.

-Excusez moi, je me suis perdu. Balbutia-t-il finalement de sa voix mélodieuse.

-Harry Potter ? Répéta Minerva McGonagall avec indulgence.

-Oui Mme.

-Approchez.. dit-elle sympathiquement. Cela devait être très intimidant pour un jeune homme visiblement réservé de se tenir là, des centaines d'yeux curieux fixés sur lui.

Il avança le long de l'allée centrale, les regards rivés sur lui suivaient sa progression au millimètre, certains le regardaient même bouche ouverte. Il était si gêné qu'il marchait tête baissée, préférant observer ses pieds plutôt que tout le reste, ne remarquant pas le plafond enchanté. Cette traversé de la grande salle, pour ne pas dire du désert, le traumatisa à vie de la foule ( **Shame. *** ).

Il s'assit sur un petit tabouret et on lui posa le vieux chapeau sur la tête.

« Incroyable, s'exclama l'objet par la pensée. Tu es un petit garçon formidable Harry ! »

« Merci Mr »

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un avec ce don. Impressionnant. J'envie les jeunes gens qui vivent à ton époque. On assiste pas à cela tous les cinq cent ans ! Avait-il déclaré avec enthousiasme. Mais me voila très embêté, reprit-il, très très embêté ! Tu sais que tous les élèves sont répartis dans quatre maisons n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, je l'ai entendu dire. »

« Eh bien mes créateurs m'ont désigné, après leur mort, pour départager et envoyer chacun dans LA bonne maison. Ils m'ont donné leurs critères de sélection ainsi que la capacité à lire dans les esprits pour que je ne puisse pas me tromper. J'en ai vu des têtes ! » L'objet sembla nostalgique.

« Qu'est ce qu'il parle ce chapeau ! » songea Harry.

« Je t'entend abruti ! Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Avec toi, je ne peux me décider. Tu donne le meilleur de toi-même et tu as le cœur si loyal qu'Helga Poufsouffle aurait tué pour t'avoir. Tu es courageux et tu n'as pas peur de te dresser contre l'ordre établit pour être juste, Goldric Gryffondor aurait fait de toi son protégé. Tu es intelligent, tu as soif de connaissance et ton pouvoir aurait captivé Rowena Serdaigle (je suis convaincu qu'elle aurait essayé de te disséquer d'ailleurs, je la regrette beaucoup). Enfin, tu es beau, malin et destiné à la grandeur, Salazar Serpentard aurait surement voulu que tu deviennes son consule. Si je te place quelque part je trahis la confiance de trois d'entre eux. C'est une décision difficile tu comprends ? Heureusement que tu n'as pas débarqué de leur vivant, ils se seraient battus à mort. »

« Qu'allez vous faire ? Il faut pourtant bien me répartir. On me renverrait chez moi. »

« Malheureux ! Ca serait encore pire, je trahirai les quatre ! Un enfant comme toi, c'était le rêve de mes maîtres, tu es l'apprenti parfait.. l'apprenti sorcier.. EUREKA ! »

-YGGDRASIL ! Tonna le chapeau comme gronde l'orage.

« Je n'ai pas entendu parlé de celle là » pensa Harry.

« C'est normal, ce n'est pas courant ! Tu appartiens à la maison parme et or, la licorne en est le blason. Ce n'est pas très viril. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

Comme tout le monde dans la grande salle demeurait statufié et qu'il avait loupé le reste de la répartition, Harry se dit c'était normal de devoir attendre pour aller s'asseoir. Il décida de continuer à parler au chapeau comme ça le calmait un peu.

« Non pas de problème, j'aime les belles choses et je suis convaincu que c'est très beau une licorne. Il balaya brièvement la salle du regard puis fixa de nouveau ses chaussures. Je ne vois pas de table violette, laquelle est la mienne ? »

« Aucune voyons, Yggdrasil n'a jamais eu de table ! Tu vas devoir choisir où t'asseoir, nous faisions comme ça par le passé. »

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas dans une des quatre maisons dont tu me parlais ? »

« Bien sur que non ! J'ai du en inventé une cinquième il y a longtemps pour un autre garçon. C'est lui qui en à choisit le nom, le blason et les couleurs. Peut être qu'on te laissera faire de même ? Je suppose que tout le monde à déjà oublié ce que c'était de toute façon. »

 ***petit empreint à Game of thrones et nom/concept tiré de StarWars** _ **la menace fantôme**_

 **Ce chapitre est terminé, la suite la semaine prochaine !**

 **Pas trop déçus que Harry soit en fait un arbre à vœux ? Ne vous rendez pas malades, ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité ! Elle vous sera révélée par le biais d'un conte dans un prochain texte.**

 **Comment va se dérouler la scolarité de Harry ? Quel est son lien avec Poudlard ? Qui a été le premier à appartenir à la maison parme et or ? Beaucoup de questions se posent, la plus importante de toute : Va-t-il pouvoir se tenir à l'écart de la mafia de Poufsouffle ?**

 **Ps : j'adore Cédric mais je trouvais le personnage trop lisse. Une sorte de « Mary-Sue » au masculin si vous préférez. Du coup j'ai décidé de me l'approprier un peu, nous sommes dans un UA après tout.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : des révélations sur Harry, une routine confortable et la tant attendu rencontre avec le beau Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

 **N'oubliez pas de commenter, même si j'ai un plan de bataille pour le contenu de mes chapitres vous m'inspirez beaucoup.**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Les miroirs de Cassandre

**Bonjour ! Pardon pour l'attente, je suis en stage pour mon master c'est difficile de prendre quelques heures pour écrire. Les prochains chapitres risquent eux aussi de mettre du temps à arriver!**

 **Merci du fond du cœur à ceux qui me suivent, encore plus à ceux qui sont là depuis le début (ils se reconnaitront ^^).**

 **Fanficition net a demandé il y a un petit moment déjà d'arrêter de répondre aux reviews anonymes dans les chapitres et je ne veux vraiment pas voir cette fic supprimée (même si le risque est faible). Je m'excuse après de ceux à qui je ne réponds pas et les remercie de prendre le temps de commenter. Chacun de vos review me fait énormément plaisir, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous vous faites un compte** **.**

 **La prophétesse**

 **Au temps de la Grèce antique, en Turquie, se tenait une citée imprenable qui répondait au nom de Troie. Bien avant le Prince maudit Pâris, le roi et la reine avaient eut de nombreux enfants. Leur unique fille se nommait Cassandre et était assurément la plus belle de la ville. Pour ses joues roses et ses grands yeux noirs, plus d'un se serait damné. C'est ainsi qu'elle attira l'attention du dieu Apollon. Dès sa naissance il la prit sous sa protection et en fit un modèle de grâce et de talent. Elle chantait aussi bien qu'elle dansait et qu'elle brodait.**

 **Bientôt la jeune fille fût en âge de prendre époux mais elle refusa chacun de ses prétendants, souhaitant dédier sa vie aux Dieux. Apollon saisit sa chance et lui apparut un soir d'été.**

 **-Oh, douce Cassandre. Moi, ton protecteur, te désire et souhaite te faire mienne.**

 **-Hélas dieu du soleil ! Je ne peux m'offrir à toi. J'ai fait vœux de virginité.**

 **-Je ne peux te défaire de ton serment. Toutefois tu as également juré de servir, tu te dois de m'obéir. Comment rendre ton supplice plus doux ?**

 **-Donne moi le pouvoir de prophétie et laisse moi du temps pour accepter mon sort.**

 **L'eau coula sous les aqueduc et les hivers se succédèrent. Cassandre était devenue une femme d'importance et, grâce à ses conseils avisés, nul ennemi ne résistait à la puissance de Troie. Apollon revient alors demander son dû. Quand elle refusa à nouveau de se donner à lui il la maudit. Elle conserverait sa vision de l'avenir mais nul ne la croirait. Cassandre vit alors le malheurs s'abattre sur les siens sans qu'elle ne puisse les prévenir. Personne ne la cru lorsqu'elle supplia Pâris de ne pas se rendre pas en Grèce. Personne ne la cru lorsqu'elle l'implora de rendre Hélène à son père. Personne ne la cru non plus lorsqu'elle hurla de ne pas ouvrir les portes au grand cheval de bois.**

 **Ce fut la fin de Troie.**

 **Résumé:**

 **« YGGDRASIL ! » décidemment Harry ne pouvait pas mettre les pieds quelque part sans qu'il s'y passe des choses étranges.. Il ne devrait même pas être étonné de tomber dans la cinquième maison de Poudlard.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Les miroirs de Cassandre**

 **« Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme » Yves le Guern**

Dumbledore était figé sur place. Il avait eu des doutes du fait de l'âge du garçon mais ils avaient été balayés : Harry était l'enfant de la prophétie, pas Neuville. Il devait être très puissant. Peu le savaient mais Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard n'étaient pas les seules maisons de Poudlard. Il en existait une autre qui n'avait accueilli qu'un seul élève, un magicien prodigieux. Albus l'avait lu dans le journal des directeurs, une sorte de carnet de bord qui rendait compte des faits marquants ayant secoués l'histoire de l'école. Avec un tel leader la victoire de la lumière était assurée ! Il le guiderait, userait de tous les moyens pour qu'il triomphe. Ainsi il pourrait se regarder dans la glace. Ainsi il pourrait mourir en paix.

Le son d'une explosion s'éleva au dessus des murmures. L'ambiance tourna à l'émeute, on se croyait attaqué. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Un cri se distingua dans la cohue :

-Regardez ! Le plafond !

Au fur et à mesure que les enfants levaient les yeux au ciel, les voix se taisaient. Dans la grande salle, le plafond enchanté se couvrait de gerbes d'étincelles or et parme, offrant un feu d'artifice magistral à son public.

-Pendant que vous profitez de ce merveilleux spectacle, les enseignants et moi-même vous laissons sous la surveillance du concierge, Mr Rusard, et du garde chasse Mr Hagrid. Le jeune Harry doit être informé sur les tenants et les aboutissants de son nouveau statu. Le banquet commencera à notre retour. Je vous demande de ne pas être trop turbulents pendant notre absence sous peine de sanction.

Harry s'était levé de son tabouret, abasourdi, et avait suivit la procession jusqu'au bureau de Mr Dumbledore.

-Sorbet citron, avait déclaré ce dernier devant une haute gargouille qui s'écarta pour dévoiler un escalier en colimaçon.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce que Harry avait vue un soir en rêve. Les mêmes étagères, les mêmes objets incroyables, le même papi qui avait décidé de sa vie. Avait-il eu une vision ce soir là ? Son regard accrocha une perche dorée ornée de pierres précieuses. Cramponné fermement dessus se tenait un bel oiseau dont le plumage irisé prenait toutes les nuances de rouge, du grena à l'écarlate. C'est surtout son aura qui retenait l'attention du petit brun. Debout à ses cotés, elle avait la forme d'un être humain. Le doigt sur les lèvres, elle lui faisait signe de se taire. A y regarder de plus prêt, elle ressemblait à Fumesec !

« Ne dit rien, je te rendrai visite ce soir. »

-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire Albus ? S'était exclamé un monsieur élancé au nez aquilin, visiblement hors de lui.

-Paix mon cher Severus ! C'est un évènement formidable ! Laissez moi vous en dire plus. Assied toi donc mon garçon.

Il se leva pour aller chercher un gros livre. Il le parcourut un moment avant d'y trouver le passage souhaité. Il le lut à voix haute :

 _Aujourd'hui lors de la répartition, le choixpeau est resté plus d'une demi-heure sur la tête d'un première année. Quelle n'a pas été notre surprise lorsqu'il s'est écrié « YGGDRASIL ! ». Nous avons de suite réuni les professeurs pour converser avec l'étonnant garçon. Il nous a raconté que le pauvre chapeau ne savais où le répartir et qu'il lui avait proposé de créer sa propre maison ! Je ne doute pas que pour faire une telle demande au petit Miridith, il a du sentir chez cet enfant le potentiel d'être aussi puissant que les fondateurs._

 _Quand il a demandé ou il allait loger, Poudlard lui a crée une salle commune où lui seul peut se rendre. Le château n'a définitivement pas fini de nous livrer ses secrets !_

Severus se racla la gorges. Il allait dire quelque chose du style « Mr Potter ne peux vraiment pas faire comme tout le monde. Quel prétentieux. ». Il se ravisa lorsqu'il observa Harry qui le scrutait comme si il était seul le dans la pièce, avec compassion et bonté. « Lily » pensa-t-il. Finalement il garda le silence. La conversation se poursuivit quelques minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'aura de cet homme qui avait l'apparence d'un miroir brisé.

oOo

De retour à la grande salle, un professeur haut comme trois pomme échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec le directeur. Flitwick, spécialiste des charmes, lança un enchantement complexe. Dans un pouf sonore un coussin blanc apparut en bout de banc à la table des Serdaigles. De sa voix magiquement amplifiée, Dumbeldore entonna le discours de bienvenue que nous connaissons tous sur les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête et le dangereux couloir du troisième étage. Il y ajouta ceci :

-Enfin il faut que vous sachiez que votre camarade, Mr Potter, a été répartit dans une maison oubliée. La routine de Poudlard changera donc quelque peu ! La superbe démonstration de magie à laquelle vous venez d'assister avait pour but de lui créer une place à table. Nous n'allions quand même pas le laisser manger tout seul dans les cuisines ! Il gloussa faiblement à sa plaisanterie. Cette place est repérée par un coussin blanc et elle changera chaque soir. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil ! Son ton se fit rassurant. Bien sur il assistera aux même cours que les autres premières années. Nous aménagerons sont emploi du temps pour qu'il partage des heures avec toutes les maisons ! Il marqua une pose puis reprit avec enthousiasme, ses yeux pétillants comme une coupe de champagne. Il semblerait que Yggdrasil ait un dortoir caché quelque part dans l'école. Tant que nous ne l'aurons pas trouvé, Harry dormira à Gryffondor la maison où ont été répartis tous les membres de sa famille.

Harry se dirigea vers sa table d'un soir. Les Serdeigles, curieux de nature, se bousculaient pour se rapprocher de lui et le questionner. A peine se fut-il assit à coté d'une petite blonde rêveuse qu'un festin de roi apparut sur la table. Mmmh il y avait du tajine d'agneau aux abricots sec. Il tendit les mains vers le plat pour se servir mais fut interrompu par un tonnerre de question. On le sollicitait de partout sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il entendit son unique voisine marmonner :

-Je n'y comprend rien. Un phœnix ? Un arbre ? Un puits ? Un vieillard ? Un éclair vert ? Mon don est déréglé ma parole ! Ca y est je débloque.

Un don ?

Le garçon en face l'avait également entendu et il se moqua d'elle. Il disait qu'elle était cinglée et il déforma ses propos. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de Joncheruine. Les collégiens s'esclaffèrent.

-Et voilà que ça recommence. Souffla-t-elle. Je voudrais tellement qu'on m'accepte.

D'autres rires accueillirent cette remarque ainsi que quelques « des poufficlicks, de quoi parle-t-elle ? ».

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec toi. Avait répondu Harry.

Il souhaita qu'on arrête de les écouter pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. La jeune fille était bouche bée. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et repris son attitude indifférente.

-J'ai vraiment cru qu'il m'avait comprise. Je deviens folle pour de bon… Au moins les autres ne me regardent plus. Déclara-t-elle.

-Tu pense toujours tout haut ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Elle sursauta, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Tu veux dire que tu comprends ce que je raconte ?

-Oui, c'est normal non ? Il se demanda si elle n'était pas un peu toctoc finalement.

-Pas du tout ! Ma famille est maudite, je suis de la lignée de Cassandre... Souffla-t-elle.

-Cassandre la prophétesse grec ? Celle qui avait prédit la fin de Troie et que personne ne cru ? Ce fut au tour du garçon d'être surpris.

-Celle là même. En se refusant à Apollon elle a entraîné notre malheur. Tout ce qui sort de ma bouche est déformé aux oreilles des gens, je passe pour une folle. Seul mon père entend vraiment ce que je dis.

-Comment t'appelles tu ?

-Luna, Luna lovegood.

-Eh bien Luna j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Il s'avère que j'ai également un don. Que dirait tu de pouvoir vivre normalement ?

Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un si petit corps puisse produire tant de larmes.

-Va y, si tu peux le faire par pitié va y.

Il ancra son regard vert dans les grands yeux gris de Luna, encore bouffis de ses pleurs. Ils reflétaient sa détresse, le chagrin dans lequel elle se noyait, l'espoir apporté par la main qu'il lui tendait dans son océan de solitude. Exaucé. Harry annula ses vœux de silence et dit doucement :

-Vous aviez tors de vous moquer de cette fille, vous qui valorisez l'intelligence je vous garantis qu'elle va faire la fierté de cette maison. Elle n'avait pas réussit à manger ce midi et elle divaguait un peu à cause de la faim. Je vous présente Luna. Vous lui avez fait beaucoup de peine vous savez.

Soucieux de plaire au sauveur, tous la saluèrent poliment, certains s'excusèrent.

-En…Enchantée. La jeune fille avait bafouillé. Je ne savais pas ce que disais.

Le préfet lui répondit :

-Ne soit pas timide Luna. Mon camarade a manqué de discernement. Soit la bienvenue dans la maison dans la maison des sages.

Elle regarda longuement Harry, très émue, avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Le petit brun consentit à répondre à quelques questions après avoir ingurgité suffisamment de nourriture. Il prit part aux débats et passa sa soirée à discuter. Bientôt le diner s'acheva, les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs préfets. A voix basse, Harry interrogea Luna :

-Quel est ton don à toi ?

-Je vois le passé. Elle poursuivit avec entrain. Je voulais te dire merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour la première fois de ma vie je vais pouvoir me faire des amis ! A très vite, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit viens me trouver, je suis ton obligée pour toujours.

Le jeune homme rejoignit les Gryffondors en trottinant, tout heureux d'avoir rendu la vie de quelqu'un meilleure. Il écoutait à peine le discours de Percy Weasley tant il était distrait. Ron n'arrêtait pas de le regarder avec détresse, les autres semblaient prêts à se jeter sur lui dès la fin de la tirade. Harry souhaita trouver son dortoir rapidement.

Une grande porte noire en fer forgé apparut derrière lui. Des inscriptions en lettres d'or gravées sur bois d'ébène indiquaient :

« _YGGDRASIL, maison de l'équilibre et du destin,_

 _Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken_ *»

 ***devise des Martells dans Game of thrones, en français : Insoumis, Implacables, Invaincus (ça sonnait tellement bien que je l'ai laissé en Anglais.)**

-Il semblerait que j'ai trouvé mon dortoir, bonne soirée et merci de m'avoir proposé l'hospitalité. Déclara le brun avec brusquerie.

-Harry attend ! Cria Dumbledore.

Il était trop tard, le garçon s'était faufilé par la porte qui avait disparut derrière lui.

-Et si c'était un piège….

 **oOo**

Dans la pièce toute blanche, il n'y avait qu'un immense portrait. Il ressemblait à ceux du bureau du directeur toutefois il paraissait encore plus réel, presque vivant. Peint sur la toile, le vieillard qui ronflait avait une longue barbe blanche, de petites lunettes rondes et le crâne légèrement dégarni ce qu'il avait surement tenté de cacher sous son chapeau de magicien en échouant lamentablement. Ce curieux couvre chef lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il était constellé d'étoile qui semblaient se mouvoir, étincelantes comme des diamants.

 **Et vous ? Ca vous rappelle quelque chose ?**

Harry observa longuement le dormeur paisible. Finalement l'homme s'ébroua et ouvrit un à un ses grands yeux verts émeraudes. Il se redressa et sourit au garçon. Il avait une présence incroyable que son âge avancé ne faisait qu'accroitre.

-Par tous les dieux, je désespérais de recevoir un jour de la visite ici ! J'aurais dû m'accrocher ailleurs, le temps m'aurait semblé moins long. Comment t'appelles-tu mon enfant ?

-Mon nom Harry, Monsieur Miridith.

-Tu sais qui je suis ? En quelle époque somme nous ?

-En 1991 Monsieur. J'ai appris votre prénom par le journal du directeur de votre époque. Dites, vous aussi on vous a regardé comme une bête curieuse quand vous avez été réparti ici ?

-Tu n'imagine même pas ! Mon meilleur ami m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Mais trêve de bavardage, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter lorsque nous serons confortablement installés. Tu te demande surement où tu vas dormir ? Ferme les yeux et imagine toi la chambre parfaite !

Dans sa tête Harry se représenta une petite pièce dont les baies vitrées donnaient sur un jardin plein de rosiers. Depuis les fenêtres on apercevait un jeune frêne et un puits couvert de lierre. A l'intérieur, on trouvait au sol un beau parquet Haussmannien et un gros tapis gris molletonné. Le plafond était fort haut avec des moulures et les murs était d'un vert anis. Celui de droite était pavé de pierres ocres qui épousaient les courbes d'une cheminée au dessus de laquelle était suspendu le portrait de Miridith. Dans l'âtre un feu crépitait, sur la plaquette de chênes trônaient des cadres aux formes variées (certains vides, d'autre contenant des photos de lui et Camille et de Petunia). Le mur du fond était recouvert d'une bibliothèque pleine à craquer qui encadrait la drôle de porte d'entrée (nous y reviendrons plus tard). Les étagères les plus basses renfermaient des services à thé en porcelaine raffinée, elles étaient fermées par des portes de verre coloré. De jolis canapés à capitons tapissés de tissus fleuris étaient disposés autour d'une table basse marquetée. Une frêle escalier de chênes permettait d'accéder à un lit mezzanine qui paraissait flotter. Les draps de soie blanc cassé étaient brodées d'un oiseaux d'or et de gemmes. Sous l'escalier, encastré dans le mur, on trouvait un dressing fonctionnel. En guise de touche finale il ajouta un lustre à cristaux multicolores, une belle perche pour Athéna et de petits objets dorés ouvragés.

-Eh bien, les gouts en terme de décoration ont bien changés ma parole ! Cela reste une fort jolie chambrée ! Si j'avais su j'aurais rajouter un jardin à la mienne…

Harry ouvrit les yeux et constata avec ravissement que la pièce était exactement comme il l'avait imaginée. Il fit le V de la victoire à Miridith ce qui le fit rire à gorge déployée.

-Tu devrait faire venir tes affaires ici mon garçon. Et si tu me racontais tout ? Je n'ai pas eu d'information sur notre monde depuis plus de cinq cent ans et hélas la curiosité à toujours été mon plus vilain défaut. Parles moi de toi aussi, apprenons à mieux nous connaître ! Après tout nous allons vivre ensemble si tu décide de me garder ici.

Harry demanda à ses affaires de le rejoindre et de se ranger seule, il appela également sa chouette blanche qui apparut sur la perche en hululant de joie. Il entreprit de raconter au portrait tout ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il avait vécu. L'homme écoutait attentivement. Il posa quelques questions, souri quand le discours s'y prêtait et consola lorsqu'il fallut consoler.

-Nous avons beaucoup en commun mon jeune ami. Je te parlerai de mon histoire demain après tes cours. Je te réveillerai et tu n'auras qu'à te rendre à la grande salle en suivant ton instinct. Je me suis toujours déplacé comme cela dans le château. Si tu te perds, tu pourras toujours demander ton chemin. En ce qui concerne tes interrogations sur ta discussion avec Mr Ollivander, tu devrait demander de l'aide à Luna. Elle pourra peut être te montrer ce que tu as été, si cette histoire de vie antérieure est vraie.

-Je vais suivre ce conseil. Merci de m'avoir écouté, ça m'a fait du bien de parler de tout ça. J'ai une dernière question, le loquet de la porte est un peu bizarre.

En effet, sur la clenche était fixé un petit cadran de bronze. Il était divisé en quatre parties de couleurs différentes que l'on pouvait sélectionner à l'aide d'une aiguille.

-Bien vu, je t'en aurait parlé plus tard. Pour l'instant l'aiguille est sur la position « blanc », si tu ouvre la porte tu te retrouveras à l'endroit où est véritablement située cette chambre, c'est à dire dans le couloir du septième étage. Ta salle commune est en fait appelée salle sur demande. Si tu arpente le couloir trois fois en pensant à cet endroit la porte apparaitra. Tu peux également penser à autres choses mais la porte s'ouvrira sur une autre pièce. Tu essayeras toi-même.

-Et les autres positions ? Demanda Harry qui lorgnait avec envie les restes du cadran.

-Chaque chose en son temps et maintenant il faut dormir. Tu as un longue journée demain petit homme.

Harry dormit merveilleusement bien en haut de son perchoir. Si tôt les paupières closes, il discuta avec Fumesec de Miridith, l'oiseau parût très impressionné qu'ils s'entendent bien. Il respectait beaucoup l'ancien qui avait vécu lorsqu'il était encore jeune phœnix. La conversation dériva vers le directeur. Il lui demanda de ne pas le juger trop durement. Dumbledore voulait le bien du plus grand nombre pour se repentir d'un évènement qui l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir. Il fallait tout de même se méfier de son coté machiavélique qui le poussait à user de tous les moyens pour triompher. En grand mathématicien et joueur d'échec hors pair, il craignait le libre arbitre de ses « pièces » et faisait au mieux pour les garder sous contrôle. Dans son malheurs il n'écoutait plus les conseils avisés de Fumesec qui lui disait que chacun avait un rôle à jouer et qu'en intervenant il risquait de ruiner le destin. Harry lui assura qu'il ferait quelque chose quand l'occasion se présenterait. Il sombra ensuite dans sommeil sans rêves.

oOo

Le lendemain Miridith le réveilla en l'appelant doucement. Il prit sa besace qu'il ne remplit pas, il appellerait les livres nécessaires avec son don lorsqu'il saurait enfin son emploi du temps. Ses pieds le guidèrent à la grande salle encore vide de si bon matin. Le coussin blanc apparut au milieu de la table des griffons.

Harry s'approcha d'abord des professeurs, interpelé par le directeur.

-Mon garçon je suis soulagé de te voir. Nous t'avons cherché partout. La possibilité d'un enlèvement au sein même de Poudlard nous a tant inquiétés ! Albus avait les traits tirés par sa nuit blanche.

-Pardonnez moi professeur, la porte portait le nom de ma maison. J'étais si excité que je m'y suis précipité.

-Aucun sort de détection n'a fonctionné ! C'est comme si tu avais disparu de ce monde ! A quoi ressemble cette incroyable salle commune ? Flitwick avait demandé, curieux.

-Elle a prit la forme que je voulais lui donner Monsieur. Répondit innocemment Harry.

-Prodigieux ! Je donnerai cher pour étudier cet enchantement !

-Je voulais vous demandé si vous aviez eu le temps de rédiger mon emploi du temps. Avait interrogé le garçon.

-Hélas après la nuit que nous avons passée nous ne l'avons pas encore fait. Aujourd'hui tu suivras les Gryffondors. Viens donc dans mon bureau ce soir, tu connais le mot de passe. Je te le remettrai. Les yeux du directeur avaient repris vie.

-Merci Mr, je n'y manquerai pas.

oOo

-Nous devrions lever un toast…

-… Car aujourd'hui le sauveur mange à notre table.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez mis dans mon thé tout à l'heure mais je ne risque pas de boire ça.

-Notre réputation nous précède…

-…Tu es bien plus attentif que nous le pensions Harry. Les jumeaux répondirent, l'un complétant la phrase de l'autre.

-Si vous arrêtiez d'essayer de me piéger nous pourrions peut être discuter. Il leur adressa un clin d'oeuil malicieux. Et levez ce sort ridicule pour finir vos phrases.

-Mmmh très bien très bien, silence voilà Diggory. Dit Fred.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les Gryffondors ne cessaient de se lancer des défis stupides (type cul sec de jus de citrouille) pour le plus grand bonheur des convives. Harry apprit que les jumeaux en pinçaient sacrément pour Cédric. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de le choquer avec des propos crus qui le faisaient rougir jusqu'au oreilles. Pour mettre fin à leur manège, le petit brun finit pas dire sans trop y croire :

-La vérité c'est que vous êtes tous les deux amoureux de lui !

Leur réaction fut des plus savoureuse.

-Ne lui répète jamais il nous ferait la peau ! Depuis que nous avons découvert ce qui se passe à Poufsouffle, nous passons beaucoup de temps avec lui, il est fascinant. Nous sommes peut être deux personnes différentes mais mon frère et moi partageons le même cœur.

-Pourquoi tu lui as tout déballé Fred imbécile ! Tu as vraiment une cervelle de Troll ! Un seul cœur peut être mais aussi un seul cerveau ! J'ai toujours été convaincu que j'avais récupéré tous les neurones dans le ventre de maman!

-Votre secret et bien gardé avec moi. Lui qui avait voulu les provoquer ! Il avait tapé dans le mille.

oOo

En métamorphose il reçut les félicitations du professeur MacGonagall pour avoir réussit le premier à changer un bâton de bois en aiguille de fer. Rien de bien compliqué.

En potion il s'était assis à côté de Draco (Gryffondor et Serpentard partageaient visiblement quelques classes). Le cour fut très intéressant, Rogue avait d'abord introduit sa matière avec toutes les possibilités qu'elle offrait puis il avait interrogé le pauvre Ron sur un tas de choses dont certaines échappaient même au programme. Le pauvre avait bredouillé un litanie de « je ne sais pas » et s'était pris le savon du siècle. Le professeur avait fini par poser une question à Harry avec un air de défit. Il lui donna la bonne réponse : Le remède contre les brulures qui étais évoqué dans le manuel de potion. Rogue leur fourni la recette et leur demanda de le préparer en binôme. Le duo Potter-Malfoy fit des merveilles bien que la potion ne soit pas compliquée. Le blond en connaissait un rayon et le brun était un naturel. Les signatures magiques des ingrédients, leurs « auras » colorées, interagissaient entre elles pour en former une nouvelle. En étant bien attentif à celle de la potion modèle que Rogue avait laissée dans un chaudron, il pouvait deviner qu'ils avaient besoin d'épines de porc-épic et des jeunes limaçon. Les lueurs respectivement bleue et jaune qui en émanaient donneraient le vert feuille attendu. La subtilité était de deviner les proportions, ici elles étaient données mais avec suffisamment d'expérience il pourrait les trouver seul.

En défense contre les forces du mal, il s'ennuya d'abord beaucoup. Quirell était un homme assez pitoyable : son aura tremblotait autant que sa voix, indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'un froussard fini. Sa puissance magique n'avait rien de folichon non plus. Comment un minable pareil avait-il put se retrouver enseignant ? Les autres professeurs rayonnaient, à leur façon, de puissance et de noblesse alors que lui était faible et peureux. Il devait surement être très bon en théorie.. Soudain quelque chose le heurta. Comment avait-il pu ne rien remarquer ? Le bègue avait tourné le dos et une toute autre aura lui faisait face.

oOo

Une apparition.

Noire comme la nuit et belle comme le jour, elle avait la forme d'un splendide jeune homme de vingt ans. Des cheveux mi-longs et ondulés tombaient sur le visage anguleux à la mâchoire prononcée et virile. Des sourcils plissés lui donnaient un air grave et solennel. Une bouche aux lèvres pleines articulait des paroles sans sens. Des narines étroites palpitaient par à-coups. Deux yeux immenses le fixaient derrière leurs longs cils. Une main au longs doigts fins se tendit vers Harry tandis que l'autre accrochait son cœur. Le garçon les vit enfin. Les larmes d'encre, les perles de pluies, les onyx liquides. L'homme souffrait. Sa mâchoire se crispait de douleur, les pleurs secouaient ses narines, des sanglots franchissaient ses lèvres. La seule vision de cet ange déchut remua les entrailles du petit brun. Il fallait lui porter assistance ! Il était le seul à voir sa détresse…

oOo

 **Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Luna a un an de plus que dans la série originale !**

 **Comment Harry va-t-il établir le contact avec Tom maintenant qu'il est résolu à lui filer un coup de main ?**

 **Les jumeaux vont-ils oser se déclarer à Cédric ?**

 **Qui est Miridith ?**

 **Quel est finalement le passé d'Harry ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre des réponses à vos questions, une routine à Poudlard et des lettres noires.**


	6. Chapitre 5 - La lettre noire

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le plaisir de vous dire que je suis officiellement diplômée de mon école** **. Si vous vous demandez ce que je faisais depuis tout ce temps = rolkhaleesi sur instagram  
**

 **Désolé pour l'attente, j'avais écrit ce chapitre sans l'enregistré et ça m'avait tellement déprimée que j'ai boudé longtemps l'ordinateur. La lecture de vos Reviews a fini de me décider à reprendre l'écriture. J'espère que mon histoire vous intéressera toujours. Bonne lecture !**

 **Ps : Conte intégré cette fois.**

 **Résumé : « Quirell est vraiment un professeur médiocre » se disait-il. Et là, il le vit. Tom. Une apparition. Si beau. Si triste. Il faut l'aider !**

 **Chapitre 5: La lettre noire**

 **« L'hiver vient »**

Harry était encore tout chamboulé lorsqu'il gravit les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur. Il frappa trois fois à la grande porte de bois qui s'entrouvrit pour laisser voir une partie la figure ravie d'Albus.

-Te voici ! Je viens de m'entretenir avec tes professeurs et je dois avouer que je suis très impressionné ! Ils sont tous très satisfaits de ta conduite et de tes capacités, même ce brave Séverus qui n'a d'habitude guère de sympathie pour les premières années.

-Bonsoir Mr Dumbledore.

Harry étudia scrupuleusement son visage. La joie qu'il affichait semblait réelle mais quel en était le motif ? Les pensées du directeur étaient toujours si insondables, il gardait prudemment ces secrets. Comment en découvrir plus sur lui sans entrer dans son jeu et devenir sa marionnette ? Sans la mise en garde de Fumesec, il aurait donné toute sa confiance à cet homme jovial et avenant. « Ses manipulations sont trop subtiles, il faut prendre garde à ne pas se laisser berner » se dit-il. Les projets les plus évidents du directeur semblent être de lui faire passer un maximum de temps en sa compagnie et en celle des griffons.. A défaut de savoir le but de cette manœuvre, il sera prudent et essayera de se soustraire à ces compagnies imposées. Il lança un regard appuyé au phœnix.

« Quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? J'ai besoin de te parler de quelqu'un.. »

« Haha je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ! Je te viendrai en rêve faiseur d'aurore. »

Harry tilta. Cette expression. Il l'avait entendu à son arrivée ici.

-J'ai, bien entendu, préparé ton emploi du temps. Le directeur poursuivit, inconscient de ce qui se passait dans la tête du garçon. Assieds-toi. Prends un bonbon au citron.

-Non merci Mr., répondit le brun en espérant qu'il ne les droguait pas.

-Que penses-tu de l'école ? Tu te sens bien ? J'ai vu ce matin que tu t'entendais très bien avec les jumeaux Weasley ? Ce sont des garçons exceptionnels.

Devait-il se méfier des jumeaux ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre à lécher les bottes, plutôt l'inverse. Pourquoi Dumbledore le poussait-il vers eux ?

-Je les trouve très drôles en effet ! L'école me convient bien, il est encore un peu tôt pour en dire plus.

-Tu t'es fait d'autres amis de ton âge ?

Question piège ? Cette discussion était très angoissante, il ne faillait pas trop en dire. Plus l'homme en face de lui serait de choses plus il aurait d'armes pour le contrôler. Toutefois il serait difficile de cacher ses amitiés récentes, il ne fallait pas prendre le directeur pour un imbécile..

-Je m'entends bien avec Luna et Draco.. avoua-t-il à moitié vaincu.

-Excellent !

La conversation se poursuivit. Harry continua à prendre soin d'être le plus neutre possible. Le directeur raconta quelques anecdotes rigolotes sur le château, lui parla brièvement de ses parents qui étaient exceptionnellement doués en charme et en transfiguration tout comme lui. Avec émotion il lui déclara qu'ils étaient de vrais Gryffondors.

oOo

-Miridiiiith ! Je viens d'avoir la conversation la plus oppressante de toute ma vie !

-Rebonjour Harry ! Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué pour ta première journée.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ! Les cours n'étaient pas difficiles en eux mêmes mais il m'est encore arrivé des choses impensables !

-Tu as l'air d'être un aimant à ennuis mon ami. Il réfléchit un instant. J'étais pareil à ton âge.

-Hier tu m'as dit que tu me raconterais ta vie, changes moi les idées s'il te plait mon crâne va exploser.

-Eh bien c'est une longue histoire. Je ne me souviens de rien avant mes sept ans.. _La première fois que j'ai ouvert les yeux je me trouvais chez un physicien. Un homme très aimable que j'ai de suite fort apprécié. A l'entendre mon réveil tenait du miracle. Il m'avait trouvé mort dans une clairière alors qu'il cueillait des herbes pour ses avait voulu me mettre en terre pour me donner une sépulture digne et mon cœur avait recommencé à battre. Il m'avait vite amené à son bureau et avait veillé sur moi toute la matinée. Gaius qu'il s'appelait. Un homme exceptionnel. Estomaqué par ma guérison, il s'était précipité à son échelle pour attraper un livre situé tout en haut de la bibliothèque. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de nouveau quand je l'ai vu tomber en ratant la dernière marche. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai souhaité très fort qu'il se pose doucement au sol. Je n'entendis pas le bruit de la chute. Fermement ancré sur ses deux pieds, Gaius me fixait avec ahurissement._

 _-Ne fais plus jamais de magie ici pauvre fou, c'est strictement interdit par les lois._

 _J'appris alors de sa bouche que je me trouvais à Camelot, un royaume qui prohibait toute magie. Il y avait même des exécutions publiques. Ce n'était pas un bon endroit pour les gens comme moi. Il me pressa de retourner chez mes parents mais je n'avais nulle part où aller. Il me prit alors sous son aille et je deviens son apprenti. Que j'étais doué pour trouver les plantes qu'il cherchait ! Et puis j'aimais les gens, je livrais ses commandes avec brio ! Il a été comme mon père. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, il m'apprit qu'il était un sorcier lui aussi(bien que l'école n'ai pas existé de son temps). Un maître des potions. Mon meilleur ami,Mordredun jeune druide, s'y rendait aussi. Mes années à Yggdrasil on était bien douces…_

 _A mon retour, j'appris la terrible prophétie dont je faisais l'objet : Je devais ramener la magie à Albion en dédiant ma vie au roi « qui fut et qui sera ». Moi. J'avais seulement 17 ans et des projets plein la tête. J'aimais Mordredpourtant j'étais destiné à un autre. Autant dire que mon amoureux de l'époque l'a très mal pris. Il a passé le reste de sa vie à tenter de le tuer pour que je lui revienne._

 **J'étais vraiment bel homme à l'époque. Je rendais fous tout le monde avec mon physique androgyne et élancé. Surtout le jeune prince et ses chevaliers. J'étais sans arrêts excité de sentir leurs regards brulants sur moi pendant que j'accomplissais mes corvées, leurs mains qui me frôlaient à n'importe quelle occasion, leurs bassins qui cherchaient le miens lors des soirées, leurs sexe durs et chauds qui dessinaient des bosses arrondies sur l'entrejambe de leurs braies quand leurs désirs les poussaient à s'imaginer entrain de m'infliger les pires je suis partie en cacahuète. Voyez ça comme un bonus.** _Par un concoursde circonstances je suis devenu le domestique personnel du prince destin était en marche. Je le trouvais détestable au début mais j'ai su voir le cœur d'or que ce cloportecachait très très bien.J'ai su que c'était lui mon roi (quel prince risquerait sa vie pour un valet ?). Il m'en a fait baver! A la mort de son père, c'est devenu un souverain la diplomatie, il est parvenu à unir toute les nations d'Albion sous sa bannière. Il m'a fallut quelques petites années supplémentaires pour lui faire accepter la magie qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Me voir frôler la mort a joué un rôle déterminant dans ce revirement… Nous étions deux faces d'une même pièce, la Magie et le Courage. Nous nous sommes aimés comme des fous pendant de longues années. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul que quand je l'ai perdu, aussi froid. Il était devenu tout pour moi. Mon âme sœur. Je n'ai su que le venger avant de le rejoindre. Comme ces oiseaux inséparables je ne lui ai pas survécu…_

-Alors vous êtes Merlin ? Incroyable souffla Harry, très ému par la souffrance dans la voix de son ami.

-Arthur m'appelait comme ça...On pouvait lire une grande douleur dans son regard.

oOo

Ce soir-là, Harry alla se coucher tôt, l'esprit encore tout embrouillé de sa journée. Si tôt les yeux fermés, la forme humaine de Fumesec lui apparût.

-Harry ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Beaucoup d'informations d'un coup ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me fais du souci pour toi d'ailleurs… Côtoyer quelqu'un comme Dumbledore ne doit pas être reposant.

-Ne le juge pas si vite. Albus s'est éloigné de sa voie, c'est vrai, mais il continue à désirer le bien commun. Si ses méthodes sont discutables, ses intentions, elles, sont bonnes. Je suis à ses côtés pour le guider. Un sorcier aussi puissant ne peut pas être laissé sans supervision.

-Qui t'as envoyé pour lui ?

-Ce n'est pas un « qui ». Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'un homme malheureux fait les mauvais choix. Albus a commis des erreurs qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais. Son aura ne cesse de s'assombrir. Tu as bien remarqué que pour un leader de la lumière son âme n'a une couleur éclatante…

-Effectivement, je me suis déjà fait la remarque. Je ferai mon possible pour l'aider si l'occasion ce pré t'y connais en aura ? Je suis arrivé à quelques conclusions mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir vu juste : l'intensité correspond à la puissance magique et la couleur au caractère ?

-C'est presque ça. L'intensité de la lumière c'est la force magique, le khi. La couleur est plutôt liée à la nature de l'âme, ce n'est pas une histoire de caractère. La nuance de gris indique si ton interlocuteur est malheureux. Comme je te le disais, un homme malheureux est plus enclin à faire de mauvaises actions. Avises toi d'être heureux Harry. Nous autre t'attendons depuis si longtemps.

Sans laisser à Harry le temps répondre, l'oiseau de feu continua :

-Tu voulais me voir pour tout autre chose non ?

Harry se promis de reprendre cette conversation fort intéressante dès que possible. Quelque chose d'autre le pressait, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment d'urgence.

-Quirell a deux auras.

-Tu as remarqué ?

-J'imagine que c'est une sorte de schizophrénie. Une d'elle est si jeune… Si belle… Mais si malheureuse ! Je ne sais pas comment l'approcher et lui parler sans l'offenser ! Il est mon professeur tout de même.

-Il y a bien un moyen… Mais même pour toi ça sera extrêmement compliqué !

-Je suis déterminé. On pouvait lire une résolution sans faille à son expression guerrière.

-Il s'agit de stade le plus élaboré du sortilège du patronus. L'objectif n'est pas de matérialiser un souvenir protecteur mais bien de projeter ton âme et ta conscience hors de ton corps.

-Expliques-moi comment m'y prendre.

Leur discussion continua ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit.

oOo

Chaque nuit, Harry s'appliqua à suivre les conseils avisés du Phoenix. Ses minces progrès le frustraient énormément, lui qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème à maîtriser n'importe quelle magie. Fumsec le rassurait pourtant, il semblait gagner de plus en plus son respect et il en tirait une grande fierté. Il était après tout une créature de légende ayant vécu bien des siècles, ayant connu bien des hommes.

Il passait beaucoup de temps avec ses nouveaux camarades, en cours, en pause, à la bibliothèque. Le soir il retrouvait Merlin et Athéna au coin du feu et discourait longuement sur la magie, ses fondements et ses limites. Les cours se passaient bien, il continuait de travailler sa magie sans baguette dans l'ignorance la plus totale de ses professeurs qui ne cessaient de s'extasier devant lui. Si sa maison avait possédé un sablier, nul doute qu'il serait en tête en termes de points !

Il se rapprochait particulièrement de Draco. Le garçon l'adorait, c'était évident. Pour Harry pas de doutes, c'était quelqu'un de très intelligent et de dévoué. L'unique problème était qu'il se confiait très peut. Lui qui au début était capable de monologuer des heures sur son père et la puissance de sa famille était incapable de parler de lui et de ses propres réflexions. Comme si il n'avait été qu'une coquille vide tout ce temps. Sans passion, sans émois, sans intérêts pour autre chose que ce qu'on attendait de lui. Au contact d'Harry, petit à petit, il dévoilait se véritable personnalité ou plutôt la construisait. Son aura s'éclaircissait, il était moins malheureux. En effet, le regard que l'on porte sur monde dépend de notre état esprit. L'âme se projette dans ce qu'elle voit et en déforme l'aspect et les couleurs. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas en paix avec lui-même lui ne verra que la laideur chez les autres et dans les paysages. Draco n'était plus de ceux-là. Ces derniers jours, il commençait même à tolérer Weasley (brrrrr ce psychopathe). Seulement voilà. En sortant de cours ce jour-là il amena Harry au lac. Pour la première fois, Harry le vit en pleurs. Le motif de ces lames ? Une lettre noire comme de l'encre contenant un billet menaçant :

 _Tu as un sale petit secret Malfoy._

 _Je sais tout. Il va falloir payer._

oOo

 **Qui s'en prend à Malfoy ?**

 **Pourquoi ?**

 **Harry va-t-il finalement pouvoir rencontrer Tom ?**

 **Quand apprendra-t-il qui il est vraiment ?**

 **J'éditerai à un rythme peu soutenu mais la suite est déjà en préparation ! Vos commentaires me motivent énormément, sans eux je n'aurai pas eu la force de reprendre cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos idées et vos pronostiques pour la suite. Bonne soirée.**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Les malheurs de Draco

**Pas de conte cette semaine mais un gros pour le prochain chapitre ! Il expliquera en partie qui est vraiment Harry.**

 **Ce chapitre met en place un certain nombre de points pour l'histoire, c'est une sorte de transition. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis par MP ou par reviews, je lis tout.**

 **Résumé : Une routine confortable s'est installée à Poudelard mais une phrase a suffi pour tout bousculer "tu as un sale petit secret Malfoy"**

Harry était en colère pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne lâchait plus Draco d'une semelle.

A part les Weasley, personne ne semblait détester le fils Malfoy alors pourquoi le menaçait-on ? Pour cette histoire de Mangemort ? Ridiculus. Il se baladait tous les jours avec le survivant. Et penser que c'était pour abuser Harry n'était pas très malin : il était le premier dans toutes les matières, pas une créature faible que l'on pouvait tromper en lui donnant un peu d'attention !

D'ailleurs ça le perturbait beaucoup toute cette attention. Ces regards d'adoration tournés vers lui. Ces yeux qui le suivaient. Scruté comme une bête, jamais anonyme dans la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient dans les couloirs il se sentait bien mal à l'aise. Beaucoup de gens essayaient de venir lui parler mais il faisait semblant de ne pas les voir. Il avait une mission. Il espérait que le maître chanteur qui tourmentait Draco se trahirait . Après tout il n'avait rien précisé sur le moyen de payement.

Quelque chose d'autre perturbait le petit brun. Etant un garçon bien élevé, il avait eu le tact de ne pas demander le secret de son ami au moment où il le consolait et lui proposais son aide. La scène lui avait brisé le cœur ! Mais maintenant il n'arrêtait pas se demander ce qui le garçon voulait tant cacher. Tantôt il tremblait en le croyant impliqué dans un complot contre la couronne, tantôt il le pensait trafiquant de goodies de Quidditch (il en avait beaucoup trop pour son simple usage personnel), des fois il se demandait si le blond ne dormait tout simplement pas avec un doudou le soir. La réflexion lui tira un sourire. Il n'empêche que la curiosité le bouffait.

oOo

Le week end était enfin là après une longue semaine de cours. Draco était exceptionnellement rentré. Le sachant à l'abri chez ses parents Harry pouvait finalement souffler.

En effet, a force d'utiliser son don il avait commencé à développer un syndrome du sauveur aigu qui se manifestait de plus en plus violement. Il était tellement déterminé à aider Draco que tout le reste lui paraissait secondaire, il ne faisait plus semblant d'écouter en cours et passait son temps à sonder les élèves, à table il était courtois mais distant il tiquait dès que le nom de son ami était mentionné.

Une seule autre chose captait toujours attention : l'aura de Quirell. Il en rêvait tous les soirs quand il ne travaillait pas sa technique de patronus. Et il était a deux doigts d'y arriver ! Il parvenait enfin a se projeter hors de son corps mais il n'était plus alors que sensation. Sa raison le quittait peu à peu, sa concentration disparaissait et il "retombait" dans sa lourde enveloppe charnelle. Etre un esprit pur était tellement grisant, sans l'aide de fumesec il aurait été bien incapable de retourner dans son corps. Il n'aspirait qu'à la fuite. Etre partout et nulle part, disperser ses petites particules de Harry dans le monde. Mais c'était mal, si il ne revenait pas Pétunia et Camille seraient tellement triste... Et il y avait bien une chose que Harry ne voulait pas, c'était rendre les gens qu'il aime triste.

Il était d'ailleurs tranquillement entrain de leur écrire une lettre avec un chocolat bien chaud en main :

"Bonjour Maman, ici tout va bien. Tu me manques beaucoup..."

Pétunia était devenue sa mère, il avait une grande affection pour elle. Il se sentait bien plus en sécurité à ses côtés à Privet Drive que dans ce monde de fou. Ici il avait connu la manipulation, les menaces... Ca lui rappelait son enfance malheureuse. Bien sur il n'en dit pas un mot à sa tante. Pas question de l'inquiéter. Il avait voulu venir ici. Il avait voulu comprendre le monde de ses parents, se sentir plus proche d'eux. Et il se rendait compte qu'au final ils lui importaient peu. On lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur la guerre, leur courage et leur dévouement. Tout ca ne remplaçait pas le fait le fait qu'il ne les ait jamais connu. Ils avaient choisi un camp, ils avaient choisi de se battre et ça le rendait fier. C'était des adultes intelligents, ils connaissent les risques, réécrire l'histoire, nier les faits ou chercher un coupable ne l'avancerait à rien. Son chemin, il le tracerait pour les vivants.

Il en dit plus à Camille. Il parla de son directeur, de Ron et de la lettre de Draco. Son ami donnait les meilleurs conseils du monde et il en avait bien besoin. Camille avait aussi ce petit côté belliqueux et vindicatif qui lui faisaient défaut. Il lui ferait un bon speech de motivation digne de 300 ( **aouh aouh** ) qui lui donnerait l'envie de se dépasser pour trouver le coupable.

oOo

Dimanche soir, Draco était revenu sans le lui dire. Cela surpris Harry.

Lundi, il l'évita toute la journée. Alors le petit brin décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de le confronter. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Son changement de comportement à 300% était tellement étrange ! Il se glissa derrière lui à la sortie du dîner et lui attrapa doucement le bras.

\- AIE ! SALE MOLDU DE MERDE COMMENT OSES-tu... Commença-t-il a hurler avant de se rendre compte que c'était Harry qui le tenait pourtant doucement.

\- Je te pensais moins douillet Draco, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

L'autre sembla perdu. Ses yeux avaient toujours été des plus expressifs et à ce moment précis l'orage dansait dans ses iris. Il avait l'air terriblement tiraillé. Un peu désespéré aussi. Harry s'en inquiéta immédiatement.

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la personne qui te tourmente mais si tu le souhaites tant je peux redoubler d'efforts. Je t'en prie ne m'évite plus comme ça... L'héritier Potter était sincèrement atteint par le comportement distant de Draco. Il lui rappelait Camille. C'était son seul ami fidèle a Poudlard et la réciproque était vraie.

Le blond s'effondra de nouveau sans prévenir.

\- Oh Harry celui qui me tourmente le plus n'est pas celui que tu crois.

Pour le rassurer, Harry resserra affectueusement sa prise sur poignet. Les traits de Draco se tendirent de nouveau. Alors il commença à soulever le tissu de la tunique vert et argent, le blond tenta de l'arrêter mais il teint bon.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ? La voix du survivant tremblotait de colère. Sur la peau pâle s'étendait un hématome horrible. La marque violacée avait la trace d'une main.

Draco se taisait. Il avait la tête baissée de honte. Il parla si bas qu'Harry l'entendit à peine souffler :

\- Lucius...

Son père ! Son propre père lui faisait du mal ! Quelque chose de nouveau se produisit, pour une fois Harry souhaita le mal. Qu'il arrive quelque chose de terrible a cet homme abjecte, quelque chose d'humiliant. Qu'il regrette d'avoir un jour levé la main sur un gamin innocent comme Draco. Gamin qui par ailleurs n'avait jamais osé rêver d'autre chose que de lui plaire.

Il se reconcentra bien vite sur le petit blond qui tremblotait maintenant dans ses bras.

\- Pas ici Draco, souffla-t-il, conscient que l'image de son ami était importante à ses yeux. Ca te dirait de visiter ma salle commune ?

Il le réconforta comme on réconforte un enfant, a grand coups de jeux, de chocogrenouilles et de compliments en tout genre. Draco était le seul à n'être jamais rentré dans son antre et la fierté qu'il en éprouvait était écrite partout sur son visage. Il aimait beaucoup le jardin. Surtout les roses.

\- Harry, finit-il par dire après avoir retrouvé son assurance. Je ne peux plus te voir comme ça tout le temps. Si mon père l'apprend il va finir par me tuer. Il faut que nous soyons plus Serpentard.

\- C'est à cause de notre amitié qu'il t'a...

-C'est grâce à notre amitié que je suivis. Ne sois pas assez idiot pour te sentir coupable. Il faut être plus discrets jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bon levier pour faire plier mon père. Le pire c'est que quelqu'un à Poudlard sait tout et que je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut contre mon silence...

-Je vais tout régler Draco.

Le blond ne pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser sur la jour. Leur relation devint alors clandestine.

oOo

L'absence de Draco faisait beaucoup de peine à Harry mais il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre encore par sa faute. Ils ne se voyaient que le soir. Le blond découvrit d'ailleurs Merlin dès le lendemain. Le pauvre portrait n'avait pas osé dire un mot devant les larmes du plus jeune, craignant de briser une intimité toute douce entre les deux garçons ( **ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de les scruter toute la soirée comme le bon vieux fan de yaoi qu'il était** ).

La journée, notre Harry apprenait à connaître d'autres personnes tout en gardant un oeuil protecteur sur son ami.

Deux jours après leurs explications, le harceleur bougea enfin. Harry avait son indice. Un indice tenu que seul lui pouvait exploiter. Alors que Draco lisait dans le parc, un petit moineau l'avait approché. Rien de révélateur me direz vous. Mise à part un chose : cet oiseau tenait une lettre. Noire. Harry s'approcha en courant ce qui fit fuir la bête mais avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée, il repéra une aura sable assez brillante. Cet oiseau avait été enchanté par quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un de voulait pas moins de 100 gallions pour taire ce qu'il savait ! Quelle charogne. Draco décida de payer. Tout valait mieux que l'humiliation pour lui. Il n'avait pas voulu aller montrer ses bleus à l'infirmière ou dire quoi que ce soit. Son père pouvait, disait-il, court-circuiter n'importe quelle démarche et il n'aurait pas survécu à la honte d'être moqué par toute sa maison.

oOo

La nouvelle tomba au retour des troisièmes années. Ils étaient revenus gaiment de pré-au-lard avec leur achats, tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres. Les poufsouffles semblaient d'ailleurs tous avoir acheté les nouveaux kits explosifs de farces et attrapes de chez Zanko bien qu'ils coutent une somme conséquente (les jumeaux n'avaient pas pu se les payer et les lorgnaient d'un œil décidé). De quoi mettre une zizanie monstrueuse !

C'était l'heure du courrier ce midi. Athéna apporta une épaisse enveloppe à Harry qui la rangea contre son coeur : les lettres de Camille et Pétunia. Qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir les lire tranquillement.

Seulement voila, des voix s'élevèrent petit à petit. Les regards se tournaient vers Malfoy.

Luna lui tendit le journal du jour (le chicaneur) :

" Le dossier Malfoy rouvert ! Une nouvelle pièce à conviction qui change tout !"

 **A qui appartient l'aura sable ?**

 **Comment la relation de Draco et d'Harry va-t-elle évoluer ?**

 **Harry parviendra-t-il finalement à contacter Tomtom ?**

 **Bientôt des réponses !**

 **Je ferai l'effort de poster tous les mois si vous continuez à me donner de gentils reviews comme ça mooonh ! Ca me motive vraiment même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.**

 **J'ai un peu changé de style d'écriture, j'essaye d'être plus légère et moins descriptive car il y a beaucoup d'action dans les chapitres a venir. Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, cela vous a-t-il gêné ?**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Robin des bois

**Bonjour à tous ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre.**

 _Au commencement, en lieu et place de notre système solaire se tenait le vide. Une immensité noire et amorphe s'étendait alors, sans la moindre trace de vie._

 _Seulement voilà, toute l'énergie libérée lors de la création de l'univers ne s'était pas dissipée. Des soleils s'allumèrent çà et là, éclairant le cosmos après la longue nuit qu'il avait connu. Les planètes suivirent, amas de métaux, de gaz et de roches en différentes proportions._

 _Et tout aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais dans le feu des astres, l'énergie continuait à bouillonner, vive et débordante._

 _C'est ainsi qu'un beau jour notre soleil cracha un boule de feu différentes des autres. L'excroissance n'était que pure énergie drapée de flammes rougeoyantes. Elle se mit à errer dans le désert de la voie lactée ayant déchargé quelque peu le soleil de son trop plein de puissance._

 _Au fils des ans, les planètes se mirent à changer. Façonnées par les astéroïdes, les comètes, par leurs rotations autours des autres corps célestes, leurs surfaces évoluèrent bien différemment. L'anomalie changea elle aussi. Elle absorbait tout ce qui la percutait, le transformait en énergie et devenait de plus en plus puissante acquérant une conscience, une sorte de volonté. Les flammes qui continuaient de danser autour d'elle prirent finalement une forme alors inouïe : celle d'un énorme oiseau de feu._

 _Ainsi naquit le premier Phoenix, le faiseur d'aurore._

 **Chapitre 7 : Robin des bois**

 **Résumé : " Le dossier Malfoy rouvert ! Une nouvelle pièce à conviction qui change tout !"**

En première page du journal on pouvait lire :

Les évènements d'hier ont plongé le ministère dans une profonde panique.

En effet, au cours de la pause de midi chacun vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations quand une situation d'une rare violence psychologique survint : au milieu du grand Hall, perché sur la fontaine se tenait le seigneur des ténèbres en personne.

Le personnel en émoi se pressa vers les différentes sorties à l'exception de quelque courageux ayant décidés de se battre pour la liberté et la lumière. Ils remarquèrent alors que l'attention de celui-dont-on-ne-dit-pas-le-nom n'était pas sur la foule mais sur un homme en particulier.

Plusieurs témoignages confirment que le Lord noir faisait alors face à Lucius Malfoy, qu'il lui parlait. L'un des témoins l'a distinctement entendu déclarer :

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à me retrouver ?"

Et là toutes les versions s'accordent : mort de peur, à genoux dans son urine, Lord Malfoy aurait piteusement avoué qu'il ne savait pas que **son** **maître** avait survécu.

Seulement voila, un des braves employés du ministère ouvrit les hostilités en se tournant vers le Lord qui prit alors la forme de sa belle mère en slip de bain. Cette vision terrifiante glaça le sang de tout le monde avant que la réalisation ne frappe les témoins : la terrifiante silhouette qu'ils avaient prise pour le Lord noir n'était en fait qu'un simple épouvantard égaré ! D'un ridiculus il fut habillé d'une combinaison de licorne intégrale et stupéfixé dans un placard. Il s'avéra que la créature avait été introduite la veille lors d'un entraînement du service Aurore et qu'elle s'était échappée dans la matinée, se déplaçant dans le conduit d'aération avant de finir sa course au dessus de la grande fontaine où débouche la ventilation (système moldu d'aération installé en cas de défaillance du sortilège de renouvellement d'air). La créature est alors tombée né a né avec Lucius Malfoy et a pris la forme de sa plus grande peur : les reproches de celui qu'il a lui même appelé son **maître**.

Cet évènement sordide ayant envoyé dix personnes à St Mangouste à cause du mouvement de foule aura au moins eu le mérite de rouvrir le dossier Malfoy.

Lors de la conférence de presse couvrant l'évènement, les multiples témoins ont signalé l'emploi du terme **maître** par Lord Malfoy pour désigner l'épouventard. Pour rappel, Lucius avait plaidé l'Impéro lors de son premier procès où toutes les charges avaient été abandonnées. Il est actuellement en examen. L'enquête rouverte, les pièces à conviction semblent désormais pleuvoir (corruption, détention d'artéfacts de magie noire). Un second procès sous veritasérum est déjà évoqué !

Plus sur son premier procès en page 12

Les nouvelles pièces à conviction en page 16.

Et l'affaire ne traîna pas. Le procès eu lieu dès le lendemain, les autorités ayant trouvé au manoir Malfoy un objet soit disant indestructible dont la signature magique correspondait à celle de Voldemort lui-même.

Harry plaida pour Draco et sa mère, il avait bien préparé son discours et avait négocié avec le directeur d'assister à la séance pour soutenir son ami (le mot ami avait agit comme un sort sur Dumbledore qui avait alors semblé bien plus enclin à le laissé y aller).

Le petit brun avait déclaré qu'ils étaient également victimes de cet homme abject. Un bilan médical confirma ses dires. Cette intervention fit sensation. Même si la cours était tentée d'exproprier les Malfoy de tous leurs biens pour renflouer les caisses de l'état, la première apparition publique du survivant dissuada les élus d'en faire des exemples. On leur laissa le manoir et assez de fortune pour vivre sans travailler pour le reste de leurs jours.

Une heure plus tard, Lucius était en route vers un manoir plus grand, plus sombre et infesté de détraqueurs, il allait rejoindre ses anciens collègues à Azkaban.

oOo

Draco était heureux, son vœu le plus cher avait été exaucé. Plus jamais il ne verrait son père lever la main sur sa mère ou sur lui. Plus jamais il n'aurait cette sensation d'être sur le point de mourir puis d'être ramené dans la douleur par une potion avant sombrer de nouveau dans les ténèbres quelques sortilèges plus tard. Enfin il pouvait devenir ce qu'il voulait, avoir des rêves normaux, fréquenter les gens qu'il appréciait. Oh oui, Draco était heureux.

L'attitude des Serpentards ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Il pensait être méprisé par sa maison du fait de la déchéance de son nom mais les serpents continuaient de lui sourire, lui proposant même de l'aide pour tout et n'importe quoi. Souhaitaient-ils qu'il leur soit redevable? La gentillesse n'est jamais gratuite se dit-il. Sauf celle de Harry. Son Harry donnait sans recevoir, c'était un être unique, exceptionnel. Il n'en revenait pas d'être son ami, il ne le méritait pas. Pourtant rien que d'y penser cela gonflait son cœur et lui donnait du courage. Il se mit à rosir.

Dans son dortoir Blaise lui jeta un regard indescriptible avant de l'interroger sur son état et s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Le blond fini par lui demander pourquoi tout le monde avait cette drôle d'attitude avec lui. Ca ne collait pas avec tout ce qu'il savait sur les sangs purs, sur Serpentard. Son nom était couvert de boue : plus d'influence, plus de fortune, plus de papa Mangemort. Ce n'était plus un allié de poids alors pourquoi lui faisait-on des ronds de jambe ?

Celui ci répondit simplement que tous les sangs purs avaient été très choqués et dégoutés par le comportement de Lucius. En effet, étant très soudés (consanguinité toussa toussa) et peu nombreux face aux sangs mêlés (et, pire, face aux sangs de bourbe), ils plaçaient leurs héritiers au dessus de tout. Ils portaient la magie ancestrale de leurs familles, leurs espoirs de gloire et de croissance. Dans leur culture, un héritier devait être chéri. Voila pourquoi le traitement de Draco leur avait inspiré tant d'effroi.

\- Et puis, continua-t-il sans langue de bois, peut être un peu parce que tu es le meilleur ami du survivant et que ce dernier s'est montré bien influant sur la scène politique (ils restaient des Serpentard après tout...).

Draco se dit que l'acceptation de sa maison était un bonus bienvenu. Il s'était vraiment attendu a pire.

oOo

De son côté Harry s'inquiétait comme un fou pour son ami, il espérait que sa maison le laisserait tranquille. Draco lui avait parlé de ses craintes la dessus mais quand Harry lui avait dit de dormir dans la salle sur demande, il l'avait envoyé paitre en lui rétorquant que ce n'était pas un crocmol. Le ton était sans appel, le faiseur d'aurore laissa couler avec désespoir. Il sorti enfin les lettres de sa famille pour se donner un peu de courage et se calmer. Celle de Pétunia lui fit l'effet d'une cuillère de miel pendant une angine, elle avait même écrit une petite histoire rien que pour lui. L'histoire d'un garçon qui exauce les vœux. Elle racontait qu'elle écrivait de plus en plus et qu'elle lui ferait bien lire les premiers chapitres de son nouveau projet inspiré de son histoire et de ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur Poudlard : Happy Potter à l'école des sorciers.

Camille en revanche semblait très fâché. Il demandait c'était qui ce garçon avec un prénom tout bizarre, à quoi il ressemblait et ce qu'il avait de si spécial. Il lui disait de le laisser se débrouiller et de prendre plus de temps pour écrire des lettres à la place. Harry savait qu'il était un peu triste et jaloux mais c'était trop injuste, le pauvre Draco avait traversé tellement d'horreurs et lui n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire plus ! Il répondit brièvement, vexé, que heureusement qu'il s'en été mêlé et que grâce à lui Draco était en sécurité. Il écrit aussi que s'il avait bien aimé le blond au début c'est parce qu'il lui faisait penser à lui. C'était ça qu'il avait de spécial. Nah. En lâchant Athéna avec les lettres il se dit que c'était son premier différent avec Camille.

oOo

Harry croisa Draco à l'entrée de la grande salle qui lui raconta un peu sur sa soirée de la veille.

L'esprit plus léger, l'héritier Potter alla s'asseoir sur son coussin à la table des Gryffons pour déjeuner. Il discuta tranquillement avec les jumeaux qui venaient toujours à ses côtés quand il échouait sur les bancs or et rouge.

Comme tous les matins, ils jetaient sans arrêt des regards vers la porte pour voir entrer l'objet de leurs fantaisies. Quand Diggory passa le porche, les deux garçons se turent et se mirent à le fixer avec un intérêt maladif. Harry ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux ambre et ça valait mieux : il était beaucoup trop jeune pour y voir tant de promesses charnelles. Le petit brun se tourna vers Cédric pour le saluer.

Cédric. Cédric et son aura sable.

C'était une blague ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait... La mafia de Poufsouffle, les kits de farce et attrape hors de prix que toute la maison avait pu s'offrir et puis son caractère, pas de doute. C'était bien lui le maître chanteur. Le vert de ses yeux n'avait encore jamais tant ressemblé à un Avada Kedavra.

\- Vous saviez ? Sa petite voix avait pris des accents menaçants

\- Savoir quoi Harry ? Les jumeaux avaient-ils répondu simultanément en lorgnant la silhouette qui s'asseyait tranquillement en bout de table.

\- Pour les lettres que votre petit copain envoi à tout le monde. Le ton était froid.

\- Chuuut Harry, dit Fred

\- C'est un secret, dit Georges alarmé.

\- Pourquoi je me tairai ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de tout dire au Directeur, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de tout le mal qu'il fait aux gens ?

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, je t'en pris n'en parle à personne. D'ailleurs comment sais-tu que c'est lui ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

\- Je suis capable de reconnaitre les signatures magiques. Ses petits oiseaux portent la sienne.

\- Incroyable ! Décidément le jeune Potter les surprenait toujours. En plus d'être très mature pour son âge, il avait du talent et des dons à foison.

\- Je vais aller lui parler.

\- NON ! Il va s'énerver c'est sur ! Il t'adore mais c'est un vrai porc-épic ! Quand il se sent menacé il te plante ses épines sous la gorge. Surtout si tu fais ça devant tout le monde.

Très bien, jouons la prudemment, se dit-il, Diggory dégage quelque chose de dangereux.

\- J'imagine que vous savez comment rentrer dans sa salle commune ?

Après les cours il se faufila au troisième étage. Il prit la direction des cuisines et s'arrêta devant une pile de tonneaux dont un énorme fût de bière couché sur le flan.

\- Ca doit être la. Sur ce, il saisit le robinet comme une calanche et l'actionna.

\- Bingo. Devant lui s'étendait un tunnel exigu auquel les murs tapissés de chaux donnaient un vrai air terrier. Il souhaita passer inaperçu et s'engouffra dans l'antre des blaireaux.

La salle commune de Poufsouffle était chaleureuse et accueillante. De petites fenêtres rondes par lesquelles on pouvait admirer un paysage typique de la campagne anglaise répandaient une douce lumière d'été. Des patchworks bien chauds garnissaient les canapés de velours moutarde et des chaudrons de cuivre servaient de décoration dans tous les coins de la pièce (par exemple un porte parapluie, l'autre, à l'envers, servait de table basse).

Cédric était assis comme un roi sur son trône, affalé dans un imposant fauteuil situé au centre la pièce. La paume dans la main, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les gazouillis d'un petit oiseau ensorcelé qui se tenait sur son épaule. Harry pressa le pas en évitant de bousculer les autres élèves. Arrivé devant son ainé, il attrapa les accoudoirs et approcha son visage de celui de Diggory.

Il se rendit visible seulement par lui. Cela fit sursauter l'autre d'une façon peu gracieuse puis il se condit compte qu'il s'agissait de Harry et la lueur sauvage qui était apparue dans ses yeux se volatilisa. Il observa ensuite les membres de sa maison qui ne réagissaient pas.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas me voir, souffla Harry

\- Bonjour petit Potter, lâcha-t-il d'une voix trainante. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Je suis venu parler de ton buisines.

L'autre haussa les sourcils et prit un air calculateur.

\- Si je te dis que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles tu ne me croiras pas n'est ce pas ?

\- Effectivement. Je n'en reviens pas que ca soit toi ! Les jumeaux m'ont convaincu de discuter avec toi avant de te classer définitivement dans la catégorie des êtres détestables.

\- Quels idiots ! Ils m'ont donc trahi ! La moutarde montait doucement mais surement au nez de Cédric, la lueur dangereuse réapparu.

\- Non, ils te sont trop fidèles pour ca. Son interlocuteur le questionnant des yeux, il lui expliqua pour les signatures magiques. Visiblement très intéressé, le grand blond décida de se montrer de meilleure foi.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Draco, je ne répèterai rien. Je ne suis intéressé que par son argent. Du moins l'étais-je avant qu'il n'en perde une si grande partie. Il n'est plus une cible pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Juste pourquoi tu fais ça ? Il ajouta honteux : Et comment l'as tu su toi ?

\- Haha j'envois mes petits oiseaux par dit ! Une stratégie infaillible, je leur insuffle un tout petit poil de magie que personne n'a jamais remarqué _d'ailleurs je suis_ _épaté_ _de ta sensibilité_ et je les envois dans les alcôves, aux fenêtres des dortoirs, dans le parc. Ils reviennent avec des nouvelles plus ou moins intéressantes mais je te rassure, je n'écoute pas tout. Je regarde d'abord si le client est riche.

\- C'est pour l'argent que tu fais ça alors ? Je ne te pensais pas pareille ordure.

\- Des fois les gens font de mauvaises choses pour de bonnes raisons tu sais ? Je t'ai dit que cette maison est ma famille Harry. Et figures toi que c'est aussi la maison où il y a le plus de nés Moldu. Tu connais le taux de conversion de la livre au Galion ? Bien sur il y a quelques aides mais ce n'est pas assez pour payer toutes les fournitures scolaires et quelques petits plaisirs à ces enfants. Les gamins de familles sorcières ont soufferts eux aussi. Poufsouffle est restée neutre pendant la guerre mais nous sommes devenus des cibles fortunées et isolées, nous avons été attaqués par les deux camps pour financer leurs campagnes militaires. Résultat ma famille comme beaucoup d'autres est ruinée, et ma mère… ma mère a péri pour une cause qu'elle n'avait jamais fait le choix de défendre ! J'en ai eu marre de voir les Serpentards se gaver pendant que mes Poufsouffles n'ont rien. Ce n'est pas une ponction de 100 Galions qui va ruiner les gens que je dépouille ils sont bien trop riches ! Et regarde ces gamins avec leurs kits de farce et attrape ! Il désigna un groupe de premières années qui riaient aux larmes. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils méritent quelques sous pour un jouet ? Ces gamins ont onze ans ils ont le droit à un peu de superflu bordel.

\- Tu veux de l'argent pour rétablir l'égalité ? Ne fais pas les choses de cette manière Cédric tu vaux mieux que ça (quelqu'un d'aussi drôle et intelligent ne pouvait décemment pas ce comporter ainsi !). Tu n'as jamais pensé à monter une association ? A lever des fonds ? Je suis prêt à te financer, à te prêter mon image aussi.

Les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, Cédric le fixait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait tout déballé à ce gosse qu'il connaissait à peine. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'incroyablement sécurisant, de fascinant, ses paroles faisait sens : avec son statut, les riches se saigneraient aux quatre veines pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Ses premiers pas sur la scène politique avaient confirmés qu'il allait être un acteur majeur dans les années à venir…

\- Quel est ton vœu le plus cher Cédric.

Sa voix était hypnotisante, son odeur, son visage, tout. Il s'entendit répondre :

\- Devenir assez puissant pour ne plus jamais qu'on m'enlève quelqu'un de ma famille.

Et la magie s'éleva dans les airs.

oOo

 **Voilaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Cet acte terminé, les personnages principaux sont bien en place, prêts à jouer leur rôle pour l'arrivée de Tom dans la vie d'Harry.**

 **Alors surpris ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du coup de Cédric ? Ce chapitre m'est venu super vite, un vrai bonheur. Vos reviews m'ont boostée à fond, c'est peut être ça aussi ^^.**

 **Je vous remercie d'amour pour ce soutien, à très bientôt**


End file.
